Watashitachi no kizuna Nuestro lazo
by sorgin
Summary: El lazo que nos une fue tejido con fina seda carmesí y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar me percato de que se ha convertido en una cadena que me es imposible cortar. Sasuke's POV x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

-1Estos lazos que formamos en nuestra infancia aún sujetan con firmeza mi muñeca impidiéndome empuñar la espada contra tí. Esos invisibles y rojizos hilos que aprisionan unos sentimientos que nunca podremos reconocer, de los que nunca podremos ser dueños. En mis noches solitarias aún puedo escuchar aquellos murmullos que tu llanto incesantemente repetía en mi oído. Incluso cuando el fragor de la batalla llega a su máximo esplendor y mi espíritu de lucha me suplica derramar tu sangre, soy incapaz de romper estas cadenas en las que se ha transformado aquello que durante tantos años, he tratado de renegar.

Tu zorruna sonrisa se clava en mi mirada devolviéndome aquella cordura que creí perder y solo durante ese instante, en que nuestros cuerpos chocan, volvemos convertirnos en los niños que una vez fuimos. Tu ojos azules brillan de nuevo como en aquellos años de entrenamiento cuando mediamos nuestras fuerzas en estúpidos combates sin sentido. Y la necesidad de superarme vuelve a ser la única razón de tu lucha.

La voz de Sakura te hacer recordar la promesa que ante las puertas de Konoha juraste y yo, río en silencio al ser consciente de que ya la has cumplido. Aseguraste que me traerías de vuelta y en cierto sentido lo has conseguido. Tú eres la razón por la que mis pies se han impregnado de nuevo con el polvo de esta maldita aldea.

-Sasuke.- Mi orgullo oculta la calidez que haces nacer en mi pecho y solo él me impide suplicar por un mísero contacto con tu piel.

-Naruto.- Contesto a tu llamada con gesto apático. La batalla debe comenzar, ambos lo sabemos pero ninguno lo deseamos.

La risa de aquel se hace llamar Madara resuena en el aire glorificando su victoria. A sus pies reposa el cuerpo inconsciente de un patético profesor de academia que ha tratado de hacerle frente. Tantos años en el destierro han sido necesarios para darme cuenta de que a mi regreso, no puedo más que sentir respeto por los habitantes de la hoja.

Alejados de nuestra lucha varios niños blanden sus kunais con la poca experiencia que las clases les han otorgado, sabedores de que se enfrentan a un reto que no pueden ganar, al igual que lo supo su sensei. Sus gargantas serán cortadas y sus vidas sesgadas; sin embargo ninguno dará un paso atrás. Como tú, ellos han elegido su camino de ninja; como tú ellos morirán esta noche.

Más de tres años han tenido que pasar para que nos volvamos a enfrentar. Tiempo en el que huyendo de ti he logrado convertirme en el más fuerte, y ahora al ver la destrucción que avanza a mi alrededor me pregunto, ¿para que? El odio no ha desaparecido y el dolor cada vez es mayor.

La voz de aquel que se ha nombrado fundador de mi clan me alienta para que acabe contigo. Pero yo ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de nadie, soy un traidor, soy un renegado pero para ti simplemente soy tu amigo. Y por ti, solo por ti, volveré a desenvainar mis armas a favor de la aldea que exterminó a mi clan. Porque aunque a ellos no les deba nada, a ti te debo lo que un día fuí, lo que pude haber sido.

Tras de mí Madara se acerca. El primer Uchiha coloca sobre mi hombro izquierdo su mandíbula y puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído cuando pronuncia las palabras que rasgan tu corazón. Te dice que soy suyo y tu aprietas tus puños tratando de contener la furia. Como ninja eres un desastre, tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles y ahora que Pein a cumplido con su misión serás incapaz de vencer.

En tu interior descansa nuevamente sellado el demonio de nueve colas que casi destroza la aldea por segunda vez. La batalla contra Nagato ha agotado sus fuerzas y ahor solo puede mirar desde tus entrañas. Dejo caer la katana, que Orochimaru me regalo, con la mano izquierda y tu rostro se contrae con una mueca de sorpresa ante mi acción.

-¿Porqué?-Gritas arrojándome tus brazos.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Exiges una explicación demasiado simple para ser pronunciada.

Mi puño derecho cae descubriendo la herida que el chidori me ha producido. Tras de mí Madara sujeta su pecho tratando de reanimar su destrozado corazón. Esta hecho pedazos, igual que el mío y ambos sabemos que la salvación es imposible. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Atrapas mi cuerpo antes de que llegue al suelo y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al comprobar la fuerza que has obtenido.

-Teme …- Estas llorando otra vez y de nuevo por mí; me haces sentir culpable de nuevo.- Debiste esperar, yo te habría salvado.- Acurrucas mi cabeza contra tu pecho y el colgante del primer Hokage golpea mi nariz.- Yo tenía que salvarte.- Ya ni siquiera puedes gritar solo susurras más frases inconexas bañadas en autocompasión.

-Por ti.- Mi mano, fría, trata de alzarse para acariciar tu empapada barbilla. Pero tu te niegas a mostrarme la razón por el que doy la vida, levantando al cielo la mirada. -Usoratonkachi …- Mi voz forzaba apenas logra escapar de mis labios.- ¿Esta lloviendo?- Pregunto a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

-Sí.- Mientes agachando la cabeza y permitiéndome verte antes de que tu rostro se transforme en una figura borrosa.- Tienes que resistir Sasuke, Tsunade-obachan llegará pronto. Solo aguanto un poco más.- La mano se Sakura lleva rato en mi pecho, su chakra arde en mi interior dándome la suficiente lucidez para comprender mi situación. Yo nunca pude ser salvado y sin embargo mi alma descansa serena al saber que tu siempre trataste de hacerlo.

-Dobe …- Te sonrió por última vez mientras la locura se apodera de tu ser. Siento sobre mi boca los húmedos besos que tu amor me deja. Se que solo es un instante, pero para mi esto es la eternidad.

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y mi mente se nubla impidiéndome pensar. La calidez de mi pecho desaparece con lentitud y con ella todo lo demás, excepto tú. Tu recuerdo se niega a abandonarme e incluso aquí, a las puertas del infierno; siento como tu mano aferra con fuerza la mía prometiéndome que nunca más estaré solo. Porque aunque mi cuerpo se entierre esta noche, el lazo que nos unen jamás podrá ser cortado.


	2. Decir adios

La más cruel de las despedidas es aquella en la que no puedes decir adiós. Aún recordaba aquellas palabras que había escuchado decir al Hokage siendo un niño, y solo ahora comprendía completamente su significado.

Estiro la mano hasta que sus dedos se aferraron al tela manchada de sangre que cubría el cuerpo. Su rostro relajado daba un falsa imagen esperanzadora. Retiro con cuidado el revoltoso mechón de cabello que se había pegado a su frente. Su pálida y sudada cara aún conservaba la belleza que tuvo en vida.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad haciéndole asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero para él los gritos de los heridos y el humo de las bombas eran tan irreales como aquella perdida. La batalla había terminado del peor modo posible, las bajas se contaban por decenas y los vivos se apuraban a auxiliar a los caídos. Demasiadas víctimas inocentes, demasiada sangre derramada y todo por nada. Pero eso ya no importaba. El futuro incierto no tenía cabida en medio de aquel presente inestable.

Con cuidado retiro la tela que cubría el rostro de su antiguo compañero. El nudo deshecho de su bandana se rindió permitiendo que esta cayera al suelo, repiqueteando contra las frías baldosas de terrazo. Una nueva arcada le obligó a alejarse para tomar aire con esfuerzo. El olor de la muerte estaba impregnado en su ropa, pero no fue eso lo que le mareo sino aquello de lo que quería escapar, aquello que se negaba a aceptar.

El dolor en la boca del estómago le advertía que sería la última vez que le vería, que podría estar a solas con él; dentro de poco todos se acercarían para presentarle sus respetos. Y él se convertiría en una sombra más que acompañaría su cortejo fúnebre. Llegado el momento aceptaría con resignación el lugar que debía ocupar, pero aquel instante era solo suyo y nadie podría robárselo.

Saco la esponja de la pileta de agua fresca y la escurrió antes de frotar el rostro del hombre. Varias gotas cayeron por su cuello empapando la tela blanquecida de su camisa. Con gestos torpes y asombrosa flaqueza logro levantarle las piernas para quitarle las sandalias y el pantalón, teniendo que tirar con fuerza en las zonas en que la sangre se había secado convirtiéndose en una espesa costra que costaba separar de la piel.

Solo el ruido de sus doloridos huesos llenaba el tenso vacío del ambiente, junto con el agua que se escurría entre sus dedos. Sin prisa se demoro en la limpieza del cuerpo. Recorrió con la palma de sus manos la tersa piel que aún no había adquirido la frialdad propia de la muerte y gravó en su memoria la última imagen de aquel a quien amaba.

Ojala podría haber dado marcha atrás, solo para poder tragarse aquellas palabras que preso de los celos le escupió a la cara. Ahora solo el remordimiento le llenaba el corazón. Pesado y retorcido, se estremecía en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Admiro el trabajo una vez finalizado y se detuvo un instante para depositar en sus amoratados labios aquel beso que no pudo ofrecerle en vida.

El orgullo les había cegado y el pago por su error había sido excesivamente alto. El dolor y los reproches le acompañarían hasta el final asaltándole durante la lenta vigilia.

Miro a su alrededor y no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Sobre la silla descansaban la ropa que Sakura había adornado con el escudo de la familia Uchiha. Sobre ella, la bandana rajada de la hoja le devolvía una indiferente mirada. Recogió la ropa la estiro antes de comenzar a adecentar el cuerpo. Mirando al techo reprimió las lágrimas que luchaban por escapa. Pero un shinobi nunca llora, un shinobi no siente, es solo un arma y como tal debe actuar.

Desde hacía años había inculcado esos conocimientos a sus alumnos, pero aunque frente a todos actuara como se esperaba de un ninja de la hoja, su mente jamás había borrado los rostros de aquellos a los que se había visto obligado a matar. Hasta que él llegó, las pesadillas le habían atormentado. Hasta que el llegó, las sombras de los fallecidos le habían atormentado buscando venganza. Hasta que él llego. Pero ahora el se había marchado para unirse a aquellos que habitaban en la oscuridad y las sombras se hacían más fuertes con la llegada del ocaso.

Sus labios se movieron tarareando una vieja canción que antaño los guerreros solían entonar cuando partían a la batalla. Hablaba de las mujeres que llorosas esperaban en casa su regreso, de los hijos que no podían ver crecer, de los amigos perdidos en los combates y de la sangre que manchaba sus manos. Hablaba de los guerreros que moralmente hundidos regresaban al hogar, heridos y sucios, pero regresaban.

Su amigo jamás lo haría, para él ya no habría más sufrimiento. La persecución había acabado, el peligros, las heridas y la incertidumbre. Y para él también. Sin su risa burlesca, ni sus peleas la vida comenzaba a parecerle una monótona forma de pasar el tiempo. Konoha pronto estaría restaurada y los ciudadanos regresarían a sus quehaceres. A algunos ya no podría saludarles al pasar y sin embargo en aquel momento le importaba muy poco.

Horas antes había visto como su antiguo sensei redactaba un borrador de la lista de fallecidos durante el asalto. El número era sobrecogedor y su corazón sangro por los pinchazos que le causaba el leer los nombres de sus amigos y compañeros en ella. Los ojos de Iruka estaban hinchados y rojizos, como profesor de la academia y antiguo bromista conocía a todas las víctimas.

Unos estridentes pasos se acercaron corriendo por el pasillo, obligándole a salir de la realidad. Recogió la ropa sucio y destrozada y salió tras asegurarse que todo había quedado en orden. Una joven clavo sus pies frente a él y tomó aire con esfuerzo. La carrera le había dejado agotada.

-Naruto … - Su voz forzada apenas llegó a los oídos de su interlocutor. Una sonrisa cansada se formo en el rostro del rubio.

-Yo … yo.- balbuceo.- Debo ayudar a poner en orden la aldea.- Se alejo casi tambaleante de la presencia de aquella a quien llamaba su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento.- La voz firme de Sakura le hizo girarse. Las lágrimas que él no había podido derramar estaban cayendo por el rostro de aquella que le había acompañado en aquella masacre.- Si no fuera por mí nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Sakura-chan.- La llamó cerrando los párpados.

-Es cierto Naruto. Yo te obligue a hacerme esa estúpida promesa te he puesto en peligro demasiadas veces.- Su voz ahogada por las emociones luchaba por hacerse entender.

-Te equivocas. Soy yo el que siempre acaba con todo lo que aman las pesonas de mi alrededor. -Las palabras sonaban lejanas y abandonadas.- Si no fuera por mi los padres de Iruka-sensei aún seguirían vivos. Si habría llegado antes Kakashi-sensei no estaría en el hospital y Tsunade-obachan- No pudo acabar la frase, los brazos de la muchacha se aferraron a su cuello con una fuerza desmesurada.

-Nada es culpa tuya.- Le susurró al oído.- Tu nos salvaste del Kyuubi al guardarlo en tu interior.- La ropa cubierta de sangre cayó al suelo.- Y nos volviste a salvar ahora que regresaste.- Se alejó para clavar sus ojos castaño en la huidiza mirada del rubio.- Somos shinobis y como tales conocemos nuestro destino.

-Pero …

-He tenido que madurar aunque no quería Naruto.- La sonrisa sincera hizo que el muchacho la imitara.- Tu eres los mejor que le ha pasado a Konoha. Yo lo sé, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Jiraya, Hinata, Tsunade, Kiba, Lee, Gaara Y todos los demás también lo sabes. Y por eso te aprecian tanto.- Tomo el rostro zorruno entre sus manos y beso la punta de su nariz.- Y él también lo sabía, por eso tedío su vida.

-Sakura-chan.- Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha y acepto resignado su consuelo.

-Todavía no ha acabado esta misión Naruto.- El muchacho la miro con curiosidad.- Tu has cumplido con tu parte, Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea, pero ahora me toca a mí devolvértelo a ti.

-Sakura, el está … muerto. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy la mejor alumna de Tsunade?- Se colocó los guantes de trabajo y dándole la espalada se dirigió hacía la morgue.- Además también fue alumna de Chiyo-sama.

-Sí, pero … ¡Es imposible!, solo viste esa técnica una vez.

-Fue suficiente.

-Además necesitas la vida de una persona para poder …- La mano alzada de la joven le calló en el acto.

-No. Solo necesitamos parte de la energía del Kyuubi y tenemos poco tiempo.

-Pero si algúin familiar de las otras víctimas descubre lo que has hecho estarás metida en un buen lío.

-Naruto, gracias a ti y a los cuidados de Tsunade no hay víctimas mortales, almeno no de nuestra aldea.- Sakura se acerco al cuerpo pálido que reposaba sobre la camilla y comenzó a concentrar su chakra.- No se que le dijiste a Pain, pero él devolvió la vida a nuestros caídos.

-Pero yo ví la lista que Iruka-sensei estaba escribiendo.

-¿Y crees que después de ver como Genma se levantaba completamente curado te ha buscado para decírtelo?- La miro sin comprender.- Esta buscando a Kakashi-sensei. Estamos solos Naruto, nadie nos lo puede impedir; así que tu decides, ¿o me das las manos y tratamos de cumplir nuestra promesa?, ¿o dejamos que vuelva a escapar de nosotros?

Las manos de Naruto se colocaron sobre las de Sakura mientras la energía del Kyubbi despertaba en su interior.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

La eternidad gimió lastimada y una mano se aferro a su muñeca obligándole a regresar. El frío y el dolor se apoderaron de un cuerpo que ya había olvidado las emociones. Su respiración agitada fue imposible de contener y abrió su boca en busca del aire que le faltaba. Sus manos temblaron aferrándose al cuerpo más cercano. Sus ojos buscaron en vano el rostro de aquel quien le había arrastrado de regreso a aquella penosa existencia.

-¿Porqué?-Pregunto con desesperación, ansiando encontrar una razón para tan cruel acción.- Estaba en paz.- Reprochó.

-Sasuke, tranquilo no sabes lo que dices.- La voz de Naruto sonó casi tan desesperadamente como la suya.-Estas en casa.- Repitió la frase mientras abrazaba a su compañero y las lágrimas de felicidad empapaban sus mejillas. Sasuke había regresado, ahora todo estaría bien.

-Sasuke-kun.-Sonrió la pelirrosa felizmente, y el giro el rostro sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto al ver como este alzaba la mano buscando algo invisible en el aire.

-No veo.- Contestó con sequedad.- Todo esta oscuro. Una desagradable sorpresa que sorprendió a la muchacha quien revisó con rapidez sus ojos. Sus púpilas opacas mostraban un indefinido vació.

-No lo comprendo.- Susurró mirando al rubio.- Quizás solo sea un efecto temporal.

-Debisteis dejarme donde estaba.- Masculló llevándose una mano a la cara. Sus antiguos compañeros de equipo lo miraron con tristeza y el se echó a reír.- Nunca aceptáis un no, ¿verdad?

-Eres parte de nuestro equipo. No podíamos seguir escabulléndote de tus responsabilidades, ¿no crees?

-Phss, quién sabe. Quizás aún tengáis que seguir cubriendo mi baja.

-Iré a ver a Tsunade, quizás ella pueda ayudarnos.-Anunció y dio un suave beso a cada muchacho como despedida.- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke.- El aludido no cambio el gesto.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué te apetece hacer?- Si en ese momento hubiera podido verle, Sasuke tenía muy claro que su mirada habría acabado con Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara miro con resignación las cortinas de blanca seda tras las que la Hokage se había escondido. Como bien le había dicho Shizune, la Gondaime se negaba a dejarse ver, hasta volver a recuperar su chakra y recobrar el aspecto juvenil. El muchacho solo suspiro pensando en lo problemática que resultaba toda aquella situación. Kohoha estaba en ruinas, y aunque no había que lamentar bajas humanas, las pérdidas económicas serían abrumadoras. Además su actual dirigente no estaba en condiciones de gobernar y Danzou había resultado una elección terrible.

-¿Entiendes tus órdenes Shikamaru?- Pregunto la mujer furiosa ante la falta de entusiasmo del muchacho.

-Esto es demasiado problemático para mí?, ¿porqué no se lo encarga a un jounin o a alguien más cualificado?

-Porque el consejo tuvo su oportunidad y fracaso; así que ahora lo dejo en tus manos. Tienes veinticuatro horas para darme tu respuesta.- El muchacho aceptó obligado y salió de la habitación de la hokage donde le esperaba su ayudante con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Lo siento mucho Shikamaru.- Se disculpo Shizune.- Pero Tsunade-sama tiene en gran estima tus habilidades y sabe que eres el único capaz de completar esta misión.

-Si, pero buscar un Hokage de reemplazo es demasiado problemático.

-Gambate Shikamaru.-Le animó la joven despidiéndose efusivamente.

Nara salió po la puerta principal y saludo con la mano a Sakura que entraba. La misión era complicada, quizás si se la abrían mandado hacía unos meses abría postulado para el puesto a Asuma-sensei, pero él ya no estaba. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, divirtiéndose con la idea, probablemente a su maestro se le habría caído el cigarro y habría proclamado a los cuatro vientos que estaba en contra. Se sentó en el suelo durante unos minutos y reflexiono sobre el asunto.

Jounnin, Chunnin, Gennin, incluso civiles. Analizo cada persona que conocía y sonrió satisfecho al encontrar una respuesta tan obvia y clara. Se puso de pie y se en camino al centro del desastre. Conociéndole sería allí donde estaría. Aunque su decisión estaba clara, solo iría para asegurarse de que no se había precipitado con su decisión.

Sakura atravesó los pasillos del hospital en los que tantas veces había practicado sus habilidades médicas. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta y espero a que la dieran permiso para entrar. Shizune la sonrió desde una silla cercana a la ventana.

-Y bien, ¿cómo esta el pequeño Uchiha?- Tsunade conocía demasiado bien a sus aprendices.

-Vivo.- Contesto tristemente.- Pero no puede ver.

-Vaya eso si que es interesante.- Tsunade descorrió la cortina y la muchacha tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar sorprenderse. Los años habían arrugado la piel, pero la belleza de antaño no era fácil de borrar. Sakura la sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Puede que sea un efecto secundario y que se elimine por si solo.

-O puede que haya metido la pata.-Suspiro la joven ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.- Es complicado saber si escogí la opción correcta. Quizás Sasuke no quería regresar. Puede que después de esto me odie.

-Es lo malo de hacerte mayor. Te ves obligada a tomar decisiones aunque no sepas las consecuencias. En fin lo hecho, hecho esta. Que Naruto se encargue de Sasuke, y tu revísale cada día y ven a contármelo todo.

Sakura se despidió de las mujeres con la esperanza renovada. Ni siquiera vio la expresión preocupada de la Godaime al abandonar la habitación.

-Tsunade-sama.- Pregunto preocupada su asistente, pero la mujer, perdida es sus pensamientos, ignoró sus palabras. Shikamaru debía elegir bien, o estarían metidos en grandes apuros.

Naruto encendió la luz de la habitación y ayudo a entrar a su amigo, evitando que se golpeara con el escalón de la entrada. L mansión Uchiha aún conservaba la gloria de antaño, un poco más vieja y desgastada, aguardaba majestuosa el regreso e su dueño. El suelo parecía recién barrido y el polvo no se había acumulado en las estanterías, Naruto nunca lo permitía. La casa de Sasuke estaba mucho más ordenada y adecentada que la suya.

Entrarón en la cocina y separó una silla para que el moreno tomara asiento. Se dirigió a los armarios y sacó una tetera y té. Media docena de paquetes de ramen instantáneo estuvieron a punto de caérsele encima.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Sasuke alterado por el escándalo.

-Si solo era ramen.- Rió por su torpeza y puso a hervir agua.

-¿Acaso te has quedado ha cenar en mi casa?- La pregunta en si le resultó cómica.

-Esperaba que volvieras.- Sirvió el té y le colocó la taza en la mano, pero el calor la hizo soltar de golpe y el líquido se derramó empapando el suelo.

-Mie …- Chilló levantándose y tirando la silla. Naruto se agachó y recogió la cerámica y el té con la bayeta.

-La culpa es mía, estaba demasiado caliente y …- Miró como el muchacho trataba de agacharse para ayudarle.- Tienes que tomártelo con calma Sasuke. Oye es normal que te cueste adaptarte, pero tienes que pensar que es temporal.

-Estaba muerto.- La aspereza de su voz hizo temblar a su antiguo compañero de equipo.- No me pidas que me lo tome con calma Naruto, no tienes ni idea de lo que habéis hecho.

-Solo queríamos tenerte aquí, con nosotros. No puedes culparnos por …

-¡Por no aceptar mis decisiones!- Grito con descontrolada furia.- No me des excusas. Me largue, os abandone, ¿entiendes? Os lo pedí un montón de veces Naruto. Miro al techo sin ver tratando de controlar su respiración.- ¿Porqué no podías dejarme morir en paz?

-Por que tu no merecías morir.- Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.- Eres víctima Sasuke no verdugo. Hiciste lo que te obligaron a hacer. Te hicieron odiar a tu hermano con falsas acusaciones. Y, ¿quién sabe lo que pasarías con Orochimaru?

-Mate a mi hermano. Me alié a Akatsuki y trate de destruir Konoha.- El rubio apretó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Nos salvaste Sasuke. Diste tu vida por nosotros y eso khon ha no podrá olvidarlo. Porque como futuro Hokage no lo permitiré.

Palabras dichas con una sinceridad abrumante que casi rayaba la estupidez infantil de la que una vez hizo gala. Se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de su amigo produciéndole unas agradables cosquillas con su aliento.

Shikamaru camino con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha tomándose su tiempo y recalculando su decisión. Tsunade había sido demasiado confiada al pedirle una misión tan complicada, bien podía haber elevado a su padre al rango de Hokage en funciones, pero ella sabía que nunca lo haría. Para ellos eso seria algo demasiado problemático.

Apenas hacía unas horas de los altercados, pero todos los que podían mantenerse en pie echaban una mano con las obras. Konohamaru y sus compañeros retiraban escombros mientras jounnins y chunnins dibujaban sellos con sus manos para hacer más rápido el trabajo de restauración. Kurenai observaba la escena con el pequeño Asuma entre sus brazos y un deje de impotencia gravado en sus ojos rojos.

-Sensei.- La saludo Shikamaru mirando al pequeño que era el vivo retrato de su padre. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa y le mostró al robusto bebe. La sonrisa de su padre lucía en sus labios.- ¿No te dejan participar?- Pregunto por cortesía.

-Dicen que es demasiado esfuerzo para mí, así que solo puedo mirar.

-Estar aquí no va a ser bueno para él.-Señalo al pequeño con la cabeza.

-Me iré pronto, vine a traer algo. Puede que no pueda utilizar mi chakra, pero supongo que aún puedo hacer cosas útiles.- Una cesta repleta de bocadillos esperaba a los hambrientos.

-Que problemático.- Sonriendo se despidió de la mujer y se acerco al grupo de hombres que agrupados contemplaban una gran hoja de papel.

-Estos son planos de la zona este y los que están en aquella pila de la zona este.- Iruka Umino distribuía los mapas tras darles un breve vistazo.- Este es el de la academia y la biblioteca. Bien creo que lo más conveniente tras retirar los escombros sería apuntalar las estructuras básicas y derrumbar aquellas que ya no sean seguras.

-Me reuniré con los carpinteros para prestar mis servicios.- Sentenció el capitán Yamato y después desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-Será mejor que yo me encargue de los derrumbamientos.- Colocándose detrás del profesor y casi hablándole al oído.

-Como quieras.- Si su actitud le sorprendió no mostró ninguna reacción que lo delatará.- Pero no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que has estado a punto de morir.

-No te preocupes mi valer rival yo te ayudaré para que la ardua tarea de restaurar la ciudad no siegue la flor de la juventud que arde en t interior.- La llama del espíritu de Gai ardió con pasión.

-¿Lo siento Gai has dicho algo? No estaba escuchando.

-Tu y tus bromas mi querido rival.- Entre carcajadas Maito Gai abandono la escena a paso rápido.- Vamos Kakashi, derribare más casas que tú o daré trescientas vueltas a la aldea antes del anochecer.

-¡No se trata de derribar más sino de tirar las correctas!- Trato de hacer oír Umino, pero los jounnins prefirieron ignorarle. Suspirando reanudo su trabajo.- ¿Vienes a ayudar Shikamaru?- Pregunto sin levantar la vista del último mapa que entrego a Gemma tras hacerle un par de aclaraciones.

-No estoy en una misión.-El sensei no pareció darle demasiado importancia.- Iruka-sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- El castaño desvió la mirada y centro su atención en su antiguo pupilo.

-Claro.

-¿Quién crees que el ninja más fuerte de la aldea?- Unos instantes de reflexión le permitieron dar con la respuesta adecuada.

-Naruto.

-Esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba. Creí que elegirías a un Junín quizás, a Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi es fuerte. Y es cierto que a Naruto le queda mucho camino para superar a Kakasi, él es más mayor y tiene más experiencia; pero Naruto tiene al Kyuubi e su interior y su chakra le convierte en el más fuerte.- El muchacho hizo una mueca de cansancio.- Shikamaru, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

Un estruendo atrajo la atención de los dos castaños y el maestro suspiro con resignación mientras se dirigía a la gran nube de polvo. Kakashi y Gai habían derrumbado vasrios edificios innecesariamente. El chunnin golpeó en la cabeza a ambos y después les reprendió como si fueran parte de sus estudiantes. El copy-ninja reía rascandose la cabeza y gai amenazaba con correr cuatrocientas vueltas alrededor de Konoha con la pierna derecha atada al muslo. Iruka se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras les gritaba que era imposible razonar con ellos ya que los Jounnin estaban todos locos. Gemma se acercó y rió sin sentirse ofendido. En su mente Shikamaru le dio la razón, los jounnin estaban locos y parecía una misión imposible poder tratar con ellos, pero ahora Konoha necesitaba un Hokage y él ya había hecho su elección. La fuerza era importante, pero la experiencia era la clave para su elección.

Se presentó ante la Gondaime apenas tres horas después de haber recibido su misión. La mujer sonrió satisfecha al verle entrar, aunque el solo pudo ver su silueta a través de las cortinas.

-¿Tan rápido has hecho tu elección? ¿No crees que te has precipitado un poco?

-No.- La sonrisa casi arrogante del chico no paso desapercibida.

-¿Y bien quien es la persona afortunada?

-Tu ya lo sabes. Solo puede ser él.- La satisfacción inundo a la mujer. Nara separó los labios y pronunció el nombre del elegido.


	4. Chapter 4

El sol entro por la ventana, pero a Sasuke no le molesto. Solo el constante movimiento del cuerpo que yacía junto a él pudo sacarlo de su letargo. Perezosamente Naruto luchaba para levantarse, pero el calor que desprendía su acompañante le disuadía de la idea de abandonar aquel cobijo. Como un animal se deslizo hasta esconder su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, quien sonrío satisfecho, su brazo le atrajo hacía él y aspiro el aroma de aquellos cabellos mordió el labio inferior al recordar aquellas noches que había estado sin poder disfrutar de aquel placentero momento y se consideró un estúpido por haberle abandonado. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a apreciar la belleza en los rasgos del somnoliento joven, pero la oscuridad persistía privándole de aquel placer. Furioso se apretó más contra aquel cuerpo y deposito tiernos besos sobre su rostro hasta que las cosquillas hicieron su trabajo.-Sasuke.- Se quejó divertido.- Déjame dormir un rato más.-Necesito ir al baño.- Dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y Naruto aflojó el los brazos y tanteo la habitación con cuidado. Tantos años habitando aquel lugar y ni siquiera era capaz de mantener el equilibrio por más de dos minutos. Alzó la tapa del bidet y se dispuso a vaciar la vejiga, pero una idea le cruzo la mente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacía dónde estaba apuntando. Probablemente en un par de días conseguiría hacer aquellos actos cotidianos sin ayuda, pero de momento la humillación de tener que sentarse en la taza fue demasiado para éó girar el grifo y el agua cayó limpiando sus manos, lo cerró y sonrió. Por lo menos eso aún podía hacerlo. Busco a tientas la toalla y tiro de ella sin cuidado haciendo caer la jabonera de acero que repiqueteo contra el suelo despertando de golpe a su amigo.-Sasuke, ¡¿estás bien?-¡Si!- Grito furioso y Naruto se acerco a él con paciencia.-Lo siento, es que … es frustrante necesitar ayuda incluso para mear.-Pero es solo temporal. Sakura lo arreglara y Tsunade-obachan seguro que también nos ayuda.- Sasuke sonrió y por un instante la arrogancia de antaño volvió a brillar en su rostro.-¿Cómo podéis ser tan inconscientes?-¿A qué te refiere?- Pregunto recogiendo la jabonera y colocándola en su sitio.-A ti y a Sakura.- Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos y disfruto del frío contacto.- Me resucitáis y me traéis, ciego, a un mundo del que había escapado. Y ni siquiera os molestáis en pensar en el futuro.-Naruto le miró sin comprender.- Si, ahora todos somos muy buenos amigos, todos ayudaremos a Sasuke, pero piénsalo teme. ¿Qué pasara el día en que decidáis formar una familia? Yo sobrare.-Tu nunca sobraras Sasuke.- Sentenció con voz firme el rubio.- Porque tu eres parte de mi familia.-¿Y qué pasará cuando quieres casarte, tener hijos? ¡¿Qué pinto yo ahí en medio? ¿Que seré Naruto?, ¿el tío que viene a pasar las fiestas?, ¿ el padrino de tu primer hijo? Trata de entenderlo Naruto, yo no pinto nada en tu futuro.-Sasuke, no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto pero te dejaré algo muy claro antes de que te pongas a desvariar de nuevo. Tu no pintas, tu eres mi futuro. Te guste o no, esta es mi decisión y no podía perderte sin hacértela saber.- El Uchiha suspiro frustrado.-Dobe.- Una tímida sonrisa nació en sus labios y pudo sentir como los brazos de su amigo le ahogaban.-Vamos, haré el desayuno.- Cogido de su mano bajos las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. El roce de aquella cálida mano le hizo pensar que la ceguera podía tener sus lado bueno. El hospital llevaba más de dos horas permitiendo el paso a las visitas cuando un atareado ninja atravesó los pasillos para cumplir la orden recibida. Llegaba tarde y probablemente la Gondaime estaría enfadada, suspiro con resignación y golpeo con suavidad la puerta. Una voz femenina le invito a entrar.-Sabía que las malas costumbres eran difíciles de eliminar, pero nunca pensé que serían contagiosas.- Umino Iruka mira a su superiora sonrojado.-Disculpe la tardanza Tsunade-sama, pero varios edificios no planificados se cayeron ayer por la tarde y aún hoy constituían un riesgo para los ciudadanos.-Y no tenemos jounnin que se encarguen de eso?- El profesor prefirió no contestar, decirle a la mujer que dos de sus mejores jounnins habían sido los responsables solo aumentaría su enfado. Así que sin saber que otra cosa hacer se rasco la cicatriz.- ¿Sabes por que estás aquí Iruka?- Pregunto tras las cortinas.-Imagino que Hokage-sama querrá ver las cuentas detalladas de los gastos en las reparaciones y los cuadernos de misiones de los últimos días para saber con que efectivos contamos en la ciudad.- Dijo mientras apurado comenzaba a a buscar los libros correctos.-Shizune me lo trajo esta mañana. Dice que apenas pudo ayudarte en nada, y que has manejado muy bien la oficina.- El muchacho se tensó.-No fue mi intención faltar al respeto del Hokage ni de su asistente haciendo un trabajo que no me correspondía, solo creí conveniente hacerlo para que Shizune pudiera pasar más tiempo libre con usted. Creí que al ser su alumna estaría preocupada y no querría separarse de usted.- La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.- No obstante lamento haberme extralimitado en mis obligaciones.-Me estas entendiendo mal Iruka, no te estoy reprendiendo, te estoy felicitando. Gracias a ti Konoha esta restaurándose con asombrosa rapidez. Además de coordinar las misiones, dime, ¿Cuántas horas has dormido en estos días?- El muchacho hizo un gesto indescifrable.-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama , es usted quien debe recuperarse pronto para …- La voz de la mujer le cayo.-Antes de que llegará yo ya trabajabas como asistente para el anterior Hokage. Estoy segura de que te encargabas del papeleo, tienes unos conocimientos del sistema que nos son muy útiles en estos momentos de crisis. Por eso solo a ti te puedo dar esta orden.-Hai.- El muchacho se cuadro de hombros inconscientemente cuando la cortina se descorrió. -En estos momentos no puedo hacerme cargo de todo lo que ocurre en la aldea. Necesito ojos y oídos y los de Shizune son buenos, pero lleva poco tiempo aquí y para los ciudadanos no tiene lengua. Tu en cambio eres diferente, todos te aprecian y respetan tus opiniones.- El moreno se sonrojo.- Tus antiguos alumnos buscan tu consejo, los jounnin discuten tus opiniones, pero en las discusiones siempre te tratan como a un igual y los ancianos te conocen lo suficiente como para saber que si existe riesgo para Konoha buscaras la respuesta correcta en su sabiduría.-Esas palabras son muy bonitas Hokage-sama. Pero yo solo soy un chunnin, nadie aceptará algo así. Mi fuerza no es comparable a la de los jounnin, quizás Kakashi o Gai serían más apropiados para ese honor.- No tardo en contestar al percibir el significado de aquellos halagos.-Eres demasiado humilde Iruka, pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada. El consejo de jounnins se ha reunido esta mañana y han aceptado. A los ancianos les ha costado un poco más, pero también lo han aceptado. Confía en tus habilidades como yo lo hago Iruka. Además será algo temporal, no piensa esculpir tu rostro en la piedra.-Se burlo cariñosamente y el muchacho se relajó.- Además hay algo más que debes saber, sobre Sasuke Uchiha … Resignado y cabizbajo abandono el hospital Tsunade había puesto un peso excesivo sobre sus hombros, pero ahora ya no tenía remedio. Un hombre de cabellos grises camino a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. No era necesario ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Bajo la mascara Hatake sonrió.-¿Cómo se encuentra el nuevo Hokage?- La mirada de Iruka le hizo saber que debía andar con pies de plomo.-Tu lo sabías desde el amanecer, fuiste a la reunión de los jounnin. Después viniste a mi casa y desayunaste tranquilamente. Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme nada.- La voz afectada de Iruka se contraía por momentos dándole un tono amenazador.-Ordenes, son ordenes. Y las mías eran no decir nada hasta que la Hokage lo hiciera oficial.-¿Como pudiste permitir que algo así pasara?- Preguntó exasperado.-Si te sirve de consuelo fui el último en votar.- El profesor le miro de reojo, eso aclaraba sus suposiciones, para ser jounnin debías estar loco.-Y yo que creía que todos estarías peleando encarnizadamente por el puesto.-Yo también.- La expresión de Kakashi cambió.- Cuando el mensajero de Tsunade dijo que había elegido a un chunnin para reemplazarla creímos que se trataba de una broma. Algunos incluso se rieron, pero cuando tu nombre fue dicho, todos guardaron silencio.- Iruka le miro sin comprender. -Nadie podía decir nada en tu contra.-No digas tonterías soy solo un chunnin, eso debería ser suficiente para usarlo en mi contra.-Eres chunnin porque quieres.- El castaño se paro en seco para mirar a su acompañante con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.- Todo el mundo lo sabe.-¿De que estás hablando?, todo el mundo sabe, ¿que?-Que tu vida son los niños. Los ninja somos educados para olvidar nuestros sentimientos y cumplir las misiones a riesgo de nuestra propia vida, por el bien de la aldea. Pero tu nunca has aceptado ese hecho. Naruto y el resto son prueba de ello.-Hago mi trabajo lo mejor que sé.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor fruto de la ira.-No. Lo haces mejor.- Sus palabras sorprendieron al shinobi, que no pudo acabar de asimilarlas.- Cuando te tome el relevo me di cuenta de ello. Eran un grupo dispar, que parecía no tener nada en común. Sin embargo si alguno hacía algo mal, los otros dos salían en su ayuda.-No entiendo que tratas de decir Kakashi-sensei.-Si fueras jounnin se te asignarían misiones mucho más largas y peligrosas.-¿Me estas llamando cobarde?- Una vena en su frente palpito.-No. Te estoy llamando profesor. Si fueras jounnin no podrías seguir ocupándote de tus clases, ni de los niños.- Iruka guardó silencio, jamás pensó que alguien se diera cuenta de la verdad.-No soy buen ninja, ya demostré mi debilidad cuando peleé contra Mizuki. Tuvo que vencerle Naruto.-No es fácil matar a la persona de la que estás enamorado.- Los ojos del castaño se abrieron desproporcionalmente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando rumbo a la torre del Hokage, Kakashi le siguió de cerca.-No puedo enamorarte de ti.- El peliblanco le escucho en silencio.-No te he pedido que lo hagas.-Kakashi, Se ahogo al faltarle la voz.- Yo jamás me enamoro rebuenas lágrimas sorprendieron al jounnin quien le miro sin comprender del todo las palabras de aquel joven al que se había acostumbrado a llamar, amante.


	5. Chapter 5

Como ninja no conocía el miedo, como Uchiha no conocía la derrota, pero como hombre Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo en aquella desoladora oscuridad. Sus invisibles manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa palpando aquellos objetos que encontraba a su paso, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado. Escucho los pasos frente a la puerta antes que el timbre y sonrió pobremente satisfecho. Su oído se había agudizado al igual que sus otros se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero Sasuke saludo a Sakura antes de que esta hablara. Emocionada pregunto por su visión, pero ante la negativa simplemente pudo tomar asiento a su lado y aceptar gustosa el té que el rubio la ofrecía.-He hablado con Tsunade-sama, pero dice que aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas.-Quizás no tenga nada que ver con tu técnica Sakura.- La voz del castaño les hizo mirarle.- Quizás sea parte de la maldición del sharingan, mi hermano estaba casi ciego por usarlo en exceso, puede que a mí también me haya pasado factura.-He tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad.- Dijo al fin la muchacha tras un segundo de reflexión- Pero aún tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas para asegurar el diagnóstico.- El muchacho sonrío con cinismo.-Sakura-chan no tienes por que sentirte culpable.- Naruto hablo con una voz dulce e infantil.- Tomamos una decisión y ahora no podemos echarnos atrás.- Sonrió con inocencia.- Además, yo siempre cuidaré de Sasuke, así que no podrá pasarle nada malo.- La muchacha le sonrió condescendientemente y Sasuke chasqueó la jamás parecía darse cuenta de la realidad, un ninja que no podía servir para el combate difícilmente podría encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Su mente se quedo en blanco mientras mil ideas la atravesaban, pero ninguna parecía tomar la suficiente fuerza para ser expresada. El té se enfrió y la conversación cambio de tema. Hablaron durante horas de trivialidades innecesarias, pero reconfortantes. Sakura critico el corte de pelo de Ino y alabo su mejora en el campo médico. Naruto río a carcajadas y Sasuke sonrió. Las cosas no parecían haber cambiado. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y la realidad se impuso con sonrió a Naruto con una estudiada amabilidad, y Naruto le devolvió el gesto con un sincero agradecimiento. El castaño entro en la habitación y tomo asiento al lado de Sakura; frente a Sasuke; quien ni siquiera se molesto en saludarle.-Sasuke, este es Sai.- Presentó Naruto mientras acercaba una nueva taza para el recién llegado.-Lo recuerdo. Es mi sustituto.- Contesto con frialdad.-Si no te habrías marchado no habrían tenido que sustituirte.- Sai escupió las palabras sin la menor emoción.- Además si tenemos en cuenta tu estado me temo que tendrán que aguantarme un poco más.-Sai, cállate.- Ordeno Sakura y el muchacho la miro sin comprender.-Vamos muchachos no hay razón para pelear.- Suspiro Naruto.- Simplemente el equipo siete ha sido ampliado y ahora cuenta con dos miembros más. También tenemos que contar con el capitán Yamato.- Sasuke encaro una ceja. No reconocía el nombre, pero estaba seguro que se referían al hombre que les había acompañado cuando se volvieron a ver.-Por cierto Sai, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Sakura curiosa.- No es que no me alegre de verte, pero es raro que tu seas tan sociable.-Estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de mi nuevo libro. "Hacer amistad en diez divertidos pasos" Según él, debo compartir los cotilleos de los que me entere para que mis amigos me dediquen su tiempo y me acepten en el grupo.- Sakura se llevo una mano al rostro, solo Sai era capaz de repetir de aquella manera las frases aprendidas en el libro. Era casi, peor que Gaara para hacer amigos.-¿Y que es lo que sabes?- Naruto agarro la mano de Sai ilusionado y la muchacha dio gracias a la ceguera de Sasuke.-La quinta a nombrado a Hokage sustituto mientras se recupera de sus heridas.- Sonrió satisfecho de poder completar el primer paso de su libro.-¿No me digas que por fin va a reconocer mis grandes dotes de liderazgo?- Grito emocionado Naruto.-Lo único que tu tienes grande es el vacío que ocupa tu cerebro, usoratonkachi.- Se burlo Sasuke y este le dirigió una mirada dolida. Sai abrió la boca para quejarse pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.-Ya veremos si dices eso cando mi cara este esculpida en el monte.-Con un poco de suerte nunca llegaré a ver eso.- La broma de Sasuke sonó extraña, pero el rubio se alegro de escucharla. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Sasuke, para tomar entre sus manos el pálido rostro y besar con veneración su frente. El castaño sonrojado reanudo la conversación.-¿Y quién es el pobre desgraciado?- Si no se equivocaba ese pobre diablo debería sufrir los caprichos de la Hokage, además de hacer su trabajo y aguantar las broncas de los aldeanos cuyas casas aun no estaban reconstruidas.-Oh de hecho creo que os alegrará saberlo. Después de todo fue profesor sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro contrariado de los muchachos, quienes solo pudierón sonreír ante la cerró el libro frustrado. Iruka siempre había sido un ninja peculiar. Desde niño mostraba sus emociones sin represión., sin embargo lo que había pasado aquella tarde había resultado inesperado. El maestro había llorado frente a él y después había huido envuelto en una nube de humo. Un jutsu fácil de localizar, pero un acción que en aquel momento le pareció imposible de el último escrito de Jiraya en el bolsillo del pantalón y camino sin rumbo fijo a través del campo de entrenamiento. Sin entusiasmo se revolvió el pelo y suspiro resignado. …l jamás había sido bueno entablando relaciones, pero el hecho de poder perder al maestro le resultaba una idea totalmente descorazonadora. El castaño se había abierto un hueco en su vida diaria, gracias a sus sonrisa y al nerviosismo con el que seguía iniciando las conversaciones. Un ruido en su espalda hizo despertar sus defensas. El kunai se deslizo entre los dedos y su cuerpo adopto una posición defensiva. Su único ojo atravesó el campo el lugar buscando el origen del suave gemido.-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-Gritó eufórico Naruto mientras se arrojaba contra su cuello. El copy-ninja guardo el arma en segundos y acarició la cabellera rubicunda que se frotaba emocionada contra su pecho.-¿A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo muchachos?- Sakura se acerco sujeta a sasuke del brazo y por un momento el peli plateado pudo recordar los felices primeros tiempos de su equipo. Sai se acercó a ellos con prudencia.-No te hagas el tonto. Ya sabemos que eres el nuevo Hokage.- Kakashi miro incrédulo la sonrisa de Sakura, mientras Naruto sonreía con fuerza.-Me temo muchachos que estáis en un error. Quien ha sido nombrado no he sido yo.-Pero Sai dijo- Naruto le miró sin comprender y Sai se encogío de hombros.- que fue un antiguo profesor nuestro.-¿Y soy el único que habéis tenido?-No pero …-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y estiro el brazo a tientas hacía Naruto.- Creo que Sai se refería más bien a grito de Naruto ensordeció a los presentes quienes se cubrieron los tímpanos por miedo a perderlos. Salió corriendo y se llevó colgado del brazo a Sasuke, quien luchaba desesperadamente por no caer por el arrastre al que era sometido por su compañ les siguió sonriente la buena fortuna le brindaba una excusa para poder volver a ver al pequeño delfí entre la maleza un cuerpo se revolvió. Su mano sujeto el pecho herido mientras sus dientes se clavaban en los labios heridos. Ese maldito crío Uchiha había estado a punto de acabar con él. Solo su habilidad le había permitido paliar la herida. El golpe le había llegado de improviso, y la muerte estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Solo los reflejos adquiridos en los combates le habían hecho sobrevivir. Furioso arrojó la máscara contra el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda contra un árbol. La respiración le cortaba los pulmones, pero no pensaba los pedazos de cerámica que habían cubierto su rostro durante los últimos años. Madara había resultado ser un fracaso y Tobi era un buen chico, demasiado bueno para una misión así. No esta vez le tendría que mandarle a él.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby era un buen chico. Pero Toby ya no servía para nada. La máscara hecha pedazos en el suelo lo demostraba. Tomo aire y no pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido se escapara entre sus dientes. La herida le abrasaba el pecho. Creía que el rencor de aquel muchacho le conduciría a su tan ansiada victoria, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar en que éste podría echarse atrás. El bosque siseó y una planta de grandes dimensiones se acercó reptando hacía el herido.

-Zetsu, llegas tarde.- Una atrapamoscas se irguió entre los matorrales.- Aún no.- Contestó a una pregunta sostenida en el aire.

-Pareces agotado.-Señaló en un susurro la mitad blanca.

-Yo diría más bien que parezco un muerto.- Sonrió mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la herida tratando inútilmente de mitigar el dolor. Su compañero espero pacientemente a que recuperara el aliento para poder atenderle. Una pasta viscosa de horrible olor le fue extendida sobre la piel. Asquerosa, pero efectiva.- Debo volver a Konoha.- Señaló con aire ausente.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Ir a la aldea. Creo que por esta vez lo mejor será improvisar. -Rió débilmente por su propia ocurrencia. Por fin aquellos repugnantes ninjas sufrirían tanto como el lo había hecho.

Iruka sostuvo su café con pesadez mientras observaba los planos de las zonas que aún no habían sido reformadas. Las ojeras empezaban a oscurecerse bajo sus ojos, resultado de las pocas horas de sueño que había acumulado en los últimos días. Estaba agotado, aunque las noticias de la mejoría de la Hokage le hacían aguantar un poco más sin querer darse por vencido.

Suspiro quitándose la goma del pelo y dio un buen trago a la bebida. La cafeína le haría aguantar un nuevo día. De pronto la silla le parecía el lugar más cómodo del planeta y su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse en busca de la postura perfecta. Sacudió la cabeza desperezándose. Los gritos de su antiguo alumno le ayudaron a preservar la vigilia auto impuesta.

-Iruka-Sensei.- La voz de Naruto llegó distorsionada a través de los ladrillos que formaban las paredes de su casa.

-Esta abierto.- Las palabras apenas habían abandonado sus labios cuando la puerta fue casi derribada por un hiperactivo rubio que lucía una incontenible sonrisa.- Naruto le recriminó con suavidad mirando los destrozos causados por su ex-alumno.

-Iruka-sensei no me había dicho que ahora era el Hokage.- La sonrisa zorruna se acentuó.

-¿Y porque debería haberte dicho semejante mentira?- Naruto le miró confuso.- La Quinta es quien manda. Yo solo soy un ayudante más.

-Eso no es del todo correcto. -Le corrigió Kakashi.- La verdad es que has sido elegido entre todos los shinobis para representarla en las labores de reconstrucción de la aldea.

- Lo que se traduce simplemente en trabajo extra.- Apuro su café y suspiro cansado.

-Sensei.- La voz apagada del Kyubi le atrajo a la realidad.- ¿Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

El castaño le sonrió y le abrazó. Era imposible no adorar a Naruto una vez se le conocía, se hacía querer sin proponérselo. Con resignación se dispuso a volver al trabajo. Tomó el chaleco y los planos de la ciudad y despidió a sus niños en la puerta. Kakashi se ofreció a acompañarle e Iruka no tuvo el coraje para negarse.

Tras separarse de los mayores y a petición de Naruto el grupo se dirigió a Icharaku. Llenaron los estómagos con buena comida entre risas y saludos corteses con los camaradas que entraban y salían sin cesar.

Sasuke sorbió la sopa muy a su pesar pero la ceguera le incomodaba el poder acabar totalmente el plato de fideos. El rubio se unió a él para que de esa manera se sintiera algo menos incómodo por la situación.

-La Hokage sana rápidamente.- Susurro Sakura.- En cuanto se encuentre bien iré a verla y la pediré que te haga una revisión. Quizás ella sepa la razón por la que aún,- Trago saliva con dificultad antes de poder acabar la frase.- no puedes ver.

-No importa.- La voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada, para una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus ojos sin luz.- Aunque no pueda volver a ver no me importa, quizás sea mejor así.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- Exclamó sorprendido Naruto. Sai les miró atónitos, quizás por el hecho de no poder sentir nada antes de conocerlos, era el que mejor podía comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

- Naruto, no te enfades.- Estiro la manó y busco la de su compañero.- Pero, es que en este momento mi vista no me preocupa en absoluto. Es cierto que no podré realizar misiones. Pero estoy seguro de que aún hay un montón de cosas que sí puedo hacer.

-Sasuke, eso no deberías ni haberlo dudado.- Le sonrió su amiga.- Bien pagaré yo esta ronda.- Se dirigió a la barra.

-Espera Sakura-chan.- La llamó Naruto.- Tu pagaste la última esta me toca a mí. Inconscientemente el último Uchiha sonrió. Él había cambiado, pero sus amigos también y a mejor. -Te sientes feliz de haber vuelto.- La pregunta de Sai le pilló desprevenido.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

-Cuando me uní a ellos creí que eran unos locos por querer traerte de vuelta. No te ofendas, pero me entrenaron para pensar que los traidores no merecían segundas oportunidades.

-No me ofendo.

-Es solo, que … ellos decían que estabas confundido y te disculpaban sin parar. Siempre encontraban excusas para disculparte y tú en cambio, siempre empeorabas las cosas.

-Siento haberlo hecho.- Se disculpo sin saber muy bien el porque.

-Desde que estoy con ellos he sentido un montón de cosas y … no quiero volver a ver llorar a Sakura-chan.- Sasuke levantó la cabeza sorprendido aunque no podía ver a su compañero.

-Yo nunca quise hacerles sufrir. -Bajo la cabeza apenado y Sai suspiro.

- No se lo que es.- Confesó.- Pero cada vez que estoy con ella me siento bien.

-Se a lo que te refieres.- Guardaron silencio al sentir el regreso de sus amigos.

-Vamos chicos.- Sugirió la muchacha.

Iruka reviso los planos y volvió a darlos la vuelta. Los mirara por donde los miraba jamás encontraría la posición en la que Gay les había puesto para poder creer que aquella extraña forma era la que finalmente le había dado al pobre edificio. Suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo por completo. A su lado Kakashi no parecía ni siquiera haberse inmutado. Después de todo para el tendría cierto sentido ya que debía de estar acostumbrado a las tonterías del jounin. ´-¿No piensas hablarme en toda la tarde?- Pregunto curioso el peliplateado.

-Por supuesto que pienso hablarte. En cuanto encuentre una misión que darte.

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablar.- Iruka cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De nosotros.

-Creí que lo habíamos dado por zanjado.

-No, no fue así.- Ni siquiera fue un segundo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, era demasiado rápido. Los brazos de Kakashi le abrazaron por la cintura y él simplemente se dejo.- Te quiero.

-Yo … no creo que este bien. - Trato de zafarse de aquel familiar calor. Pero su subconsciente le traicionaba.

-Te quiero.- Repitió.- Me da igual quien viniera antes, Mizuki o quien quiera. Ahora solo quiero que seas mío.

-Tu no lo entiendes.

-No. Ni quiero hacerlo. Solo te quiero a ti. Lo demás hace tiempo que dejo de importarme.- Le giró para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Kakashi.- El nombre se convirtió en susurro al salir de sus labios y una lágrima resbalo traicioneramente por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Iruka?, ¿qué es lo que hago mal?- El pelinegro sonrió divertido ante el ridículo comentario. El pobre jounnin nunca había hecho nada para merecerse su actitud. Era él, solo él el que tenía la culpa de todo aquello.

-¿Eres consciente de que no acabará bien?

-Es posible. Pero si no lo intento será aún peor.

-Kakashi.- Agachó la cabeza buscando las palabras, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que no podría encontrarlas. Se mordió la lengua y decidió ser valiente.- Todos los chicos con los que he estado han acabado muertos.-Kakashi le sonrió.

-Somos shinobis nuestra tasa de mortalidad es bastante más alta que la de la media.- El cinismo les hizo esbozar una sonrisa a los dos.

-Si, pero en mi caso, todos han acabado traicionando a Konoha.- La sonrisa se congeló en el rostro prepotente del peligris.

-Iruka, Mizuki no era tan importante como para poder llamarle traidor.

-Ya y que me dices de Itachi Uchiha, por que cuando desapareció, estábamos comprometidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke suspiro agotado. Naruto podía ser un encanto y tener un cuerpo precioso, pero el hecho de llevar las ultimas seis noches cenando ramen estaba acabando con su paciencia, y con su estómago. Con cuidado deslizo las manos a través de los mueble hasta que encontró la nevera. Abrió la puerta y busco cualquier cosa que pareciera comestible. Desde la mesa el rubio se mordió un labio comprendiendo la silenciosa queja de su amigo.

-Cuando salíamos de misión, al final siempre acababas cocinando tu.-Recordó con nostalgia.

-Eso es porque tu nunca has sabido hacerlo usoratonkachi.

-Viaje mucho con ero-sennin, ¿sabes? Y aprendí muchas cosas de él. No solo técnicas de combate.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ten cuidado o Sakura te pulverizará las costillas, hasta el punto de que Kuybi no podrá hacer nada por ti.

-No me refería a ese tipo de cosas teme.- Abrazó a Sasuke por detrás y le dejo un tierno beso en la nuca. -Siéntate. Preparare algo para cenar.

-No por favor. Vas a conseguir convertirme en un ramen andante.

-Eso sería genial.- Giro al moreno y le lamió juguetonamente la oreja.- Sería capaz de devorarte.

-Sabes, creo que deberías beberte un vasito de leche e irte para la cama.- Naruto le empujó suavemente y saco dos preciosas piezas de pescado de la nevera.

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo con el estómago vació.

-Naruto, cuando eso esta llenó, da igual como este el estómago.

-Con el paso de los años te has hecho todo un pervertido, teme.- Se burló sacando la sartén y el bote de la harina.- No te emociones, solo será pescado empanado.

-Esperó que por lo menos el postre sea más interesante.

-Créeme, estoy seguro que te gustará.

Iruka suspiro resignado. El té sabía más amargo de lo normal, o quizás sería el mal sabor que le había dejado la conversación mantenida con Kakashi. Chasqueo la lengua y respiro profundamente. Se sentía demasiado agotado para volver a recordar el tema. Y aunque sabía que la culpa era suya, esa noche no estaba de humor para aceptarla. Cogió el chaleco y salió a pasear, con suerte, la fresca brisa despejaría sus ideas.

Desde lo alto de un tejado Kakshi observaba la escena curioso. El castaño había estado deambulando por la habitaciones del apartamento, mientras su mirada estaba fija, durante horas, en el mismo documento. A pesar de todo tenía la certeza de que el profesor no había leído ni una sola palabra; y eso le hizo sonreír.

Iruka siempre había resultado un enigma para él. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo a hurtadillas desde el día en que le conoció. Al principio creyó que había sido por su facilidad para mostrar sus sentimientos, no fue sino hasta mucho después cuando se percato del hecho. Se había enamorado. Otra vez, pero esta vez no dejaría que fuese demasiado tarde.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de Obito llegó a su mente. Su amigo se había ido antes de ser capaz de entender la razón de sus constante peleas. Quizás por ello, cuando comenzaron las peleas con Iruka fue más fácil comprender por que se sentía tan nervioso a su lado. Quizás esa también era la razón por la que una parte de él siempre detestaría a Itachi Uchiha. La comadreja había tenido lo que el deseaba y lo había dejado escapar. Había sido un idiota, pero él no lo sería. Como shinobi solo conocía una manera de conseguir sus objetivos, luchar. Y si era necesario lucharía contra Iruka hasta que este fuera suyo. Como una sombra vagabundeo cuidando desde la oscuridad los pasos del moreno.

Una gran planta atrapamoscas separo sus hojas y miro con curiosidad las acciones del peliplateado. Sus ordenes habían sido simples, seguirle y mantener informado de cada una de sus acciones a su compañero. Había sido difícil localizarle, pero una vez conseguido no lo perdería de vista. A varios kilómetros de allí una planta vibro y el cuerpo tendido a su lado sonrió complacido. Tobi se levanto con dificultad y dejo que las plantas guiarán sus pasos.

Iruka se paro frente a la piedra que conmemoraba a los caídos en batalla. Y paso los dedos sobre el nombre de sus padres. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Entre las obras y los jounnin le iban a volver loco. En especial cierto jounnin peli plateado que no había dejado de seguirle durante todo el día. Levanto el rostro y tomo aire. 1,2,3 ... El roce de un chaleco contra las hojas verdes de un árbol cercano. Apenas cinco metros a la derecha. Sería tan fácil girarse y gritarle. Demostrarle que a pesar de ser un simple chunnin podía descubrirle en cualquier parte. Pero eso habría herido su orgullo y ya le había lastimado bastante para una sola semana.

Giro el rostro frustrado y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Su mano izquierda se alzo, y nervioso jugo con el lóbulo de la oreja. Las relaciones entre ninjas nunca eran fáciles; él lo sabía bien, pero aún así decidió volver a arriesgarse sin darse cuenta de que no estaba preparado para el nuevo juego.

Decir que su relación con Itachi le había dejado tocado era quedarse corto. El Uchiha había sido el primero y eso marcaba la diferencia. Tardo mucho tiempo en aceptar que había sido el causante de tanta desgracia, quizás demasiado. Si no le habría costado tanto madurar Sasuke y Naruto no habrían tenido que sufrir tanto. El perfume de Kakashi se desvaneció arrastrado por la brisa y supo que había desaparecido.

-Kakashi.- Susurró distraído. Una idea le sacudió la conciencia y con una sonrisa se giro para ir en su busca. Tenían que hablar, ambos se merecían una oportunidad juntos.

No lo vio llegar, ni siquiera lo sintió solo pudo sorprenderse cuando el frío del acero abandono su cuerpo y el calor de la sangre regó la herida. Los nombres de la piedra recibieron el sacrificio adquiriendo un tono rubí. Su mano agarró la tela de nubes rojas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento Iruka.- Los ojos opacos de su agresor se tiñeron de color rojizo.- Pero no deberías haberte metido en mi camino.- El cabello azabache de su agresor fue salpicado por la roja sangre.

-Madara.- Susurró sintiendo como el dolor le hacía arrodillarse.

-Sabes, en realidad eres mucho más resistente de lo que me había imaginado. Esperaba que después de matar a tantos jounnin un simple chunnin sería algo fácil y rápido. Pero tú te has convertido en todo un reto.- Iruka le dedico una mirada de incomprensión mientras se sujetaba la herida, tenía que levantarse, tenía que avisar al resto.

-No voy a morir por esta herida Madara, te lo prometo.

-Yo diría que si. Para empezar la hoja del kunai estaba empapada en veneno y además la herida es bastante profunda.- Arrojó el kunai a varios metros y se arrodillo para mirar el rostro del castaño.- Empiezas a sudar, dentro de poco el calor será insoportable y comenzaras a delirar. ¿No te importa si me quedo a ver como mueres? ¿O si? Bueno lo voy a hacer de todos modos.

Iruka maldijo por dentro, sus ojos ya no podían enfocar con precisión y le costaba demasiado esfuerzo el simple hecho de respirar, salir de esa no iba a ser tan fácil. Si Kakashi no se habría ido tan rápido, quizás … no, era mejor así, sino él también podría haber resultado herido.

Kakshi se paró en seco al sentir que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, tenía un mal presentimiento Había notado una presencia que se alejaba tratando de ocultarse y eso nunca era bueno, pero al llegar a aquel claro y verlo completamente vacío supo que había caído en la trampa. La tierra tembló y una planta atrapamoscas salió de ella. Dejo escapar una maldición mientras movía las manos formando sellos.

-¿Así que no estas muerto después de todo?- Él chidori se activo en su mano.

-Zetsu es naturaleza, no puede morir.- Respondió la parte negra mientras la parte blanca se agitaba nerviosa.- Tienes que irte- Contesto la segunda.

-¿A dónde?- Los dos lados discutían entre susurros.

-Cállate.- Ordeno la parte oscura.- Pero lo matará. ¿Y a nosotros que más nos da?- Kakshi se sorprendió al ver como las dos partes alzaban la voz.- Eso esta mal, matará a su amigo si no …

Una luz ilumino la cabeza de Kakashi que salió corriendo hacía Iruka, dejando a los Zetsus discutiendo entre si.

-Estas seguro de que hemos hecho lo correcto.-Pregunto la parte negra.- Claro, que si. Madara esta acabado. Será más fácil si le matan ellos si no cargamos con heridos viajaremos más rápido.- Sonrieron malignamente mientras se hacían uno con la tierra.

Kakashi llegó jadeante y su mente su turbo aún más cuando vio el cuerpo de su amante tendido frente al monumento.

-¡Iruka!- Gritó bajando la guardia y acercándose sin pensar hasta él. El pulso era débil, pero estable tenía posibilidades.- No te preocupes Tsunade-sama te curará.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- La voz de Tobi a su espalda le hizo darse cuenta de su error como shinobi.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le he matado.- Una respuesta escueta y directa

-Bien, entonces te devolveré el favor.- Dijo levantándose la bandana para mostrar su saringan.

-En realidad Kakashi- Se apartó el cabello para que su oponente podría ver bien su rostro.- Preferiría que me devolviese mi ojo.


	8. Chapter 8

La voluntad de fuego es el deseo que permite a los ninjas de Konoha proteger su aldea frente a cualquier adversario. Sus seres queridos, les dan el valor necesario para no temer a la muerte y superar los peligros que puedan acaecerles; pero cuando alguien que a jurado proteger lo mismo que tú regresa para decirte va a destruir todo por lo que has luchado una parte de ti no puede evitar preguntarse si no deberías ayudarle.

A lo largo de su vida un ninja puede ver morir a un sin número de compañeros, pero eso no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse, Kakashi lo sabe bien. Ha asistido a demasiados entierros, primero sus padres, luego su maestro, sus amigos e incluso algunos alumnos. Solo hay una persona a la que no haya sido capaz de dar sepultura y ahora se encuentra frente a él.

Obito Uchiha había sido un compañero de equipo molesto y poco eficiente, o así lo habría descrito de no ser por lo que sucedió aquel fatal día. Kakashi había aprendido por las malas que quien abandona a un compañero es peor que escoria, pero su lección había sido cobrada con un alto precio, ese día no solo perdió un ojo sino también a un buen amigo que entregó su vida para proteger las de sus compañeros.

Obito quedo sepultado entre las rocas de lo que antes había sido la guarida de unos canallas que no merecían ni ser llamados personas. Y Kakashi lo vengo. Cubrió aquel inesperado nicho con sangre en un vano intento de calmar aquel dolor que parecía no tener fin. Tuvo que aprender demasiado tarde que el amor no desaparece aunque se vaya y los recuerdos no son tan felices como creías.

A.N.B.U. le llamo poco después y él acepto sin dudar. Eran el equipo perfecto, ellos una organización sin rostros, él un ninja solitario sin preguntas y sin ganas de vivir. Los años transcurrieron y la leyenda se escribió por si sola, sin necesidad de añadir una sola coma. Hasta aquel día en que todo cambió. Solo era un día más, una misión más y un informe más que entregar pero algo fue diferente. Los ojos castaños de un joven chunnin se levantaron del reporte para mirarle a la máscara que cubría su cara y dedicarle una sonrisa agradeciendo su esfuerzo. Kakashi lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que le daban las gracias por cumplir con su deber.

Días más tarde volvió a verle, una nueva sonrisa a cambió de un nuevo informe y él lo sintió, algo había cambiado. Pronto A.N.B.U. se convirtió en una cárcel y las misiones se hicieron rutinarias y aburridas. Se presentó ante el Hokage con una triste sonrisa y la máscara de perro en la mano. El tercero la cogió y le servio un vaso de sake mientras le invitaba a sentarse. La charla fue amena y educativa. Esa tarde Kakashi descubrió dos cosas; la primera fue que no tenía la menor idea de porque dejaba el cuerpo especial, la segunda que aquel simpático moreno se llamaba Iruka Unimo.

Se unió a las fuerzas regulares y alterno las misiones laborales con las personales. Expiar a Iruka pronto se volvió una costumbre y a los pocos meses los encontronazos y las conversaciones se hicieron fluidas y naturales. Más tarde llegaron los besos y las risas escondidos en el apartamento del castaño, casi al mismo tiempo que la distancia y la frialdad. Y es que en el fondo Iruka no dejaba de ser un shinobi y como tal era todo un enigma. Podían compartir la cama durante la noche, pero ante los demás se mostraba ajeno y reservado. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi lo comprendió, ambos habían perdido a alguien especial y no estaban seguros de merecerse tanta felicidad.

Ahora que lo veía tendido frente a él, con el chaleco empapado en sangre y el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, lo comprendió había sido un prepotente al pensar que podría tener una vida normal. Era un shinobi, y además uno muy bueno. Se ajusto la bandana y respiro hondo la sangre siempre acababa salpicando sus manos.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Kakashi?- Preguntó con inocencia su antiguo compañero y el peli plateado sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

-No puedo dejar que muera.- Contestó suplicando su comprensión.

-¿Y puedes dejar que yo lo vuelva a hacer?- Tenía razón y el desazón le quemo el pecho.- Ya morí por ti, y por Konoha.- Avanzó un par de pasos.- Me dejaste allí, encerrado en la oscuridad. Me lo quitaste todo.- La hoja del puñal se movió salpicando la sangre del castaño.-Te llevaste mi ojo, mi vida y a mi chica.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-No. Yo no quería eso.- Gritó.

-No, pero te lo quedaste.- Agachó la mirada avergonzado ante las acusaciones.

-Yo no lo quería.- Repitió débilmente y Óbito avanzo un nuevo paso. -Yo no quería que murieras.

-Y no lo hice.- Enfatizo sus palabras moviendo los brazos a los lados.- Me quede allí, sepultado, esperando a que la muerte me encontrase, pero ella me ignoró. Tuve que luchar para salir y créeme cuando tienes los huesos aplastados cualquier movimiento, por minúsculo que sea, duele a horrores. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente al saber que vas a morir enterrado vivo?

Y Kakashi lo supo cuando el genjutsu de su amigo activo haciéndole comprender el infierno que vivió. La soledad, la oscuridad, la humedad y sobre todo ese sentimiento de abandono mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos alejándose sin poder escupir ni una sola palabra. Su boca llena de sangre se movía furiosa deseando gritar, pero solo consiguió que el sabor de la tierra le invadiera el sentido.

-Basta.- Pidió el peli plateado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Creíamos que estabas muerto.

-¿Es qué alguno de vosotros se molesto en comprobarlo?-Kakashi abrió los ojos espantado.

-Estabas herido, era imposible que vivieras.- Alzó el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y le miro suplicante.

-Pues lo hice sobreviví y ahora estoy aquí amigo mío. Y te prometo que esta vez pienso quedarme.- La mano del peliplateado tembló mientras empuñaba el Kunai. Tomo aire se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Perdóname pero el Obito que yo conocí jamás habría alzado sus aras contra Konoha y yo prefiero recordarte como eras.

-¿A sí? ¿Y como piensas recordarle a él?- Iruka comenzó a levantarse y miro hacía un lado antes de pegar un grito desgarrador.

-KAKASHI.- Lloró mirando al suelo después levanto el rostro y le miro directamente.- Te mataré maldito cabrón.

-Iruka.- Le llamó comprendiendo la situación.- ¿A que clase de genjutsu le has sometido?

-Uno muy bueno. El veneno del cuchillo ayuda a modificar su percepción. Para él yo no existo, y tu eres el enemigo que ha acabado con la vida de su amor. No te parece romántico Kakashi puedes morir en los brazos de tu amante.

Naruto se levanto cansado. Alguien llamaba a la puerta a pesar de lo tarde que era y Sasuke le había arrojado de la cama alegando que el no vería quien era. La situación había sido injusta y por un momento el rubio tuvo la certeza de que su amigo se hacía más el enfermo de lo que en verdad estaba. Abrió la puerta conteniendo un bostezo y un grito se ahogo en su garganta.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar cuñado? -Naruto negó con la cabeza y Kisame le apartó auto permitiéndose el paso.- Vaya Itachi no exageraba cuando decía que era bonita.- El rubio no podía ni cerrar la boca.- No me mires así si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho.

-Supongo que eso es verdad- Dijo sin poder reaccionar.- Por cierto ¿y porque no lo has hecho?

-Ahora que Itachi ha muerto no me une ningún lazo con Akatsuki, así que no tendría sentido hacerlo. Además vengo a entregarle un regalo a Sasuke.- Una bola de agua salió volando para colocarse sobre la mesa. Desde ella los ojos de Itachi miraban sin vida.- Antes de morir me dijo que el muchacho los necesitaría y me pidió que se los trajese.

-Pero Itachi estaba medio ciego.-Naruto trataba de evitar las arcadas que le provocaba semejante visión.

-No sabes nada de los Uchiha, ¿verdad pequeño? Una vez transplantados sus ojos son mil veces más fuertes. Es lo que se llamaba una luz eterna. Una técnica prohibida en el clan que sin embargo tuvo muchos seguidores. En fin hecho mi trabajo me voy.

-¡Espera ! ¿No quieres quedarte a descansar?- Pregunto más por inercia que por ganas; pero Kisase le agradeció el gesto revolviéndole el cabello.

-No gracias no es bueno quedarse en una zona donde te buscan por crímenes de guerra.

Naruto aún continuaba en la puerta, incluso después de que la silueta de Kisame hubiera desaparecido. Toda aquella conversación parecía parte de un sueño imposible. Y sin embargo aquellos vacíos ojos le observaban sin ver sobre la mesa del salón. Escucho con atención. La respiración de Sasuke en el piso superior le llegaba tranquila y reposada, seguía dormido.

Golpeo la cabeza contra la pared y tomo la chaqueta del perchero. Tenía que ir en busca de Sakura, antes de que el agua dejara de proteger aquellos ojos. Con suerte Sasuke recuperaría la vista por la mañana.

Con rapidez se interno en el bosque dispuesto a atajar pero un sonido le batalla le obligo a desviarse. Se agazapo entre los árboles y observó con atención. Era un ninja, pero no por ello dejo de sorprenderse ante lo que vio. Frente a él Iruka sensei trataba de acabar con kakashi sensei. Si no habría sentido aquel escalofrío atravesando su columna vertebral quizás habría bromeado con la posibilidad de los celos. Pero cuando vio al castaño alzar su kunai contra un indefenso oponente su cuerpo reacciono solo.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto el rubio sujetando el brazo de su antiguo maestro.- ¿Es que te ha pillado en una cama ajena?-Trato de bromear, pero la visión de Tobi tras Iruka le congelo la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sasuke se revolvió incómodo entre las sábanas. Estiro la mano y acaricio la suave superficie buscando. Su mente embotada por el sueño apenas lograba distinguir la realidad, pero aquella extraña sensación seguía allí, persiguiéndole insistentemente, manteniéndole insomne. Apoyo el peso sobre su brazo derecho y se ayudo a levantarse, algo allí estaba terriblemente mal. Algo faltaba a su lado. Ningún sonido, ningún olor._

_-¿Naruto?- Llamó en voz alta, pero el silencio fue su respuesta. Se mordió la lengua y abrió los ojos. Inútil. Le dio la risa al comprobarlo, su vista seguía vacía y era incapaz de reconocer ninguna figura entre la penumbra de su propia oscuridad._

_Se levanto de la cama y tanteo la habitación. Un recuerdo traspaso su mente golpeándole con la fuerza de un relámpago. Alguien había llamado a la puerta, quizás el pequeño kitsune seguiría fuera atendiendo a su invitado. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y abrió sin entusiasmo la puerta de la calle. Lo sabía incluso antes de hacerlo. No había nadie, la calle estaba completamente vacía. Un grillo se atrevió a continuar su serenata y Sasuke cerró furioso la puerta._

_Inspiro hondo y se dirigió al salón. Se dejó caer el sofá y puso las piernas sobre la mesa. Se llevó las manos al cuello y se masajeo sin demasiado entusiasmo. Aquel maldito mocoso se había largado sin avisarle y no podía evitar sentir como su estómago se contraría ante aquella extraña sensación. Movió los pies inquietos y su dedo meñique golpeo contra algo. Una sensación húmeda llego a su piel, y se sintió estremecer. Repitió el gesto y no pudo evitar reprimir un grito de terror. Volvió a tocar el objeto y esta vez mantuvo el contactó._

_Allí se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, mirándose desde unos ojos imaginarios. Estiró la mano y tomo el objeto redondeado, apresándole en la oscuridad. Giró el extraño petate y se dirigió hasta el espejo. La sorpresa le dejó atónito y tardo varios minutos en reaccionar. Sobre su mano los ojos de su hermano descansaban en letargo, esperándole. _

_Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a cerrar la puerta. Salió corriendo y se dirigió a trompicones hasta el apartamento de su compañera de equipo. Aporreó la puerta y la voz cantarina de la joven llegó a sus oídos. Apenas el cerrojo se giró, Sasuke golpeo la puerta y entro. Dos kunais volaron clavándose a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Solo en ese instante se percató de que la joven no había dormido sola. Pincel en mano, Sai le dirigió una mueca de asombro al ver quien era el recién llegado._

_-Sasuke, ¿estás loco? ¡Podía haberte matado!- Gritó la muchacha sujetándole la cabeza para comprobar si había alguna herida. Suspiró aliviada, había sido capaz de desviar la dirección del kunai de Sai al reconocer el chakra del otro._

_-No sabía que estabas acompañada.- Dijo a modo de disculpa._

_-Aún así, ese no es modo para entrar en el dormitorio de una señorita.- Sakura le regaño con la mirada y Sai cerró la boca incómodo._

_-Naruto no esta.-La muchacha le miró sin comprender.- Me levante y no estaba. Alguien llamó a la puerta y el bajo a abrir. Después desapareció._

_-Quizás le encomendaron una misión urgente y tuvo que salir.- Contesto no demasiado confiada._

_-No. Habría subido a prepararse.- Sai confirmo los peores pensamientos del pelinegro con su afirmación._

_-Además.- Mostró la burbuja de chakra y agua.- Estaba esto.- Sakura ahogó un grito y se llevo las manos a los labios reprimiendo una arcada._

_-Son … son los ojos de …_

_-De Itachi.- Asevero el Uchiha.- Y hay algo más. Cuando mantengo el contacto como ahora, puedo ver a través de ellos._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Llevas las bragas de conejitos rosas.- La muchacha sonrojada entro corriendo en la habitación.- Vístete.- La ordenó.- Necesito que me los transplantes cuanto antes.- El ruido de los cajones le hizo saber que estaba siendo obedecido.- Y tu.- Señaló con un cabeceo a Sai.- Necesito que me hagas un favor._

_La mano de Naruto empezó a flaquear, Iruka tenía más fuerza de la que acostumbraba a mostrar. El rostro del castaño llenó de lágrimas le hizo preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Utilizó la fuerza de su antiguo maestro y le golpeo para que cayera hacía atrás, después saco un kunai y se coloco en posición de defensa. A su espalda Kakashi dejo caer sus armas y Naruto le observó sin ver por encima de su propio hombro._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido Kakshi sensei?- Preguntó sin perder de vista a su auténtico objetivo. Madara sonreía frente a él._

_-¡Apártate Naruto!- Grito Iruka entre hipidos.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho?- La sangre seca se pegaba en la piel, cubriendo de color negruzco la herida abierta de su brazo.- ¡Le ha matado! Ese cerdo ¡a matado a Kakashi!- El rubio le miro sin comprender._

_-Es obra de Madara. Le ha envenenado.- Sus ojos mirando al piso no dejaban ver su propia conmoción._

_-Iruka sensei.- Le llamó Naruto con su dulce e infantil voz.- ¿Confías en mí?- Iruka le miró sin comprender y asintió débilmente.- ¿Me confiarías tu vida?- Volvió a cuestionar. Y el castaño volvió a asentir.- Entonces tira ese kunai y déjamelo a mi._

_Madara sonrió con asco y espero la reacción del moreno. Sin tardanza el profesor tiro su arma y se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder controlar su llanto._

_-Llévalo con Tsunade-sama Kakashi-sensei.- Pero el plateado no se movió.- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- Le llamó de nuevo preocupado.- Tranquilo ya me encargaré de él, déjalo en mis manos.- Trato de sonreír, pero le fue difícil. El ex A.N.B.U. levanto el rostro._

_-Su nombre es Obito Uchiha. Fue alumno del cuarto y mi compañero.- Esa vez la sonrisa floreció sin ser llamada.- Tengo que ocuparme de mis propios fantasmas Naruto.- El rubio envainó el arma y se dirigió hasta el castaño al que ayudo a ponerse en pie._

_-En cuanto Iruka-sensei se recuperé querrá verte. No tardes.- Utilizó su propio chakra para impulsarse y desaparecer entre la foresta._

_Un instante de silencio se inició entre los oponentes. Obito había dejado de sonreír. Kakshi se llevo una mano a su máscara y la retiro sin prisa. Ahora podían pelear de igual a igual._

_-Lo siento Obito, pero voy a tener que volver a enterrarte.- Un segundo y el arma volvía a estar en su mano, dos y su cuerpo estaba preparado para la lucha, tres y ya había comenzado a correr._

_Naruto se mordió el labio. El sonido del metal al ser golpeado le hizo saber que la lucha había comenzado y un nudo en el estómago le hizo temblar. Entre sus brazos Iruka descansaba sumido en el delirio que la fiebre le provocaba. Aterrado por las consecuencias que el veneno podría tener en el rubio apretó con demasiada fuerza los agotados músculos del otro y éste se quejo. Descendió la presión y la ira invadió su cuerpo; aumento la velocidad y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una figura que cruzo el espacio sin verle. Con un rápido gesto ambos se encaramaron a las ramas de los árboles cercanos y se observaron en silencio. _

_-Lee.- Pronuncio sorprendido.- ¿Creía que estabas de misión?- El estudiante de Maito Gai sonrió al reconocer a su amigo._

_-Y todavía estoy de misión.-Dijo levantando su pulgar.- Estoy de escolta._

_-¿Escolta? ¿escolta de quién? - La arena le acarició al mejilla como respuesta a su pregunta. -Gaara.-Pronuncio el nombre con reverencia y el kazekage pelirrojo abandono su escondite entre las sombras._

_-Siento no haber llegado antes, pero teníamos nuestros propios problemas en Suna.- Naruto negó con la cabeza.- Ese hombre no tiene buena pinta._

_-Tsunade-sama le sanará. Pero necesito que cuidéis de otra persona._

_Apenas un minuto después se despidieron y Lee y Gaara se vieron forzados a cambiar su rumbo. Una misión más importante les había sido encomendada. Treinta metros les separaban de su objetivo y no le harían esperar. Sai les dejo pasar y observó con curiosidad . A pesar de ser dos grandes nijas debían estar cansados. Sin embargo lo único que veía en ellos era la inequívoca señal de la explosiva energía que procede de la batalla. No la habían buscado, pero quizás fuera su entrenamiento, o un sentimiento más profundo e inconfesable el que les hacía dirigirse hacía ella con un inconsciente deseo. Con pesadez siguió los pasos de Naruto hasta ponerse a su altura. El rubio ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se le acercó._

_-Sasuke se ha despertado.- Dijo con voz seca.- Al no encontrarte fue a casa de Sakura.- Uzumaki asintió en silencio.- Están en el hospital. Al parecer va a ponerse los ojos de su hermano.- Si ssus palabras le sorprendieron no lo demostró._

_-Sai necesito que traigas a la Hokage. Iruka-sensei no aguantara mucho sin su ayuda.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sai se permitió el lujo de dejar escapar un gemido de fastidio._

_-Os parecéis demasiado, ¿sabes? El tan bien da órdenes y espera que sean obedecidas.- Naruto ignoro sus comentarios y acelero el paso.- Y lo peor es que siempre os hacemos caso._

_El rubio siguió adelante y a penas le cogió desprevenido el encontrarse ante las puertas del hospital de Konoha con el Uchiha. Una mancha de tinta a sus pies le hizo darse cuenta de porque Sai era tan útil en las misiones a larga distancia. Un solo trazo de su pincel y un ave volaba hasta sus compañeros para entregar el mensaje, quedando tan solo una insignificante mancha tras completar la misión. _

_-Sakura te espera dentro.- Sentenció con los ojos aún vacíos.- El quirófano esta preparado y Tsunade de camino.- El rubio atravesó el lugar y colocó a su profesor en una camilla que aguardaba su llegada. Shizune le sonrió antes de correr tras él._

_De pie en la entrada Naruto se quedo sin saber que hacer. Sasuke le tomo por la espalda y le abrazo clavando sus dedos entre las costillas del rubio, casi dolorosamente._

_-No vuelvas a irte sin avisar.- Naruto echo la cabeza para atrás y la froto contra la de Sasuke.- Me tenías preocupado._

_-Ha sido una noche larga.- Contestó como disculpa. _

_Levanto la mano y la aferró al brazo del moreno, después con paciencia consiguió darse la vuelta y quedarse frente a frente. Con la suavidad propia de un niño posó sus labios sobre los del otro y rió nervioso. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa y apretó su abrazo para restar el poco espacio que les separaba. Invadió su boca con la necesidad del sediento que camina entre las doradas arenas del desierto y saboreo aquello que debería haberle sido prohibido. Naruto se dejo querer y se negó a separase hasta que sus pulmones ardieron con dolorosa intensidad. La duda vació su mente y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto al sentirse rechazado._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a Iruka-sensei?- Preguntó tratando de curar su herido orgullo._

_-Madara.- Contestó sujetando con firmeza la muñeca de Sasuke que amenazada con salir en su búsqueda.- No. Kakashi se esta haciendo cargo._

_-Atravesé el corazón de ese cabrón y sigue vivo. No es rival para Kakashi._

_-Tampoco para ti. Al menos en tu estado.- Saasuke giró la cabeza furioso, el rubio había echado sal en la herida aún abierta.- Además no esta solo. Gaara y Lee le ayudarán.- El moreno le dedicó un gesto confuso y Naruto le acarició la mejilla.- Cuando supimos que venías hacía aquí le pedí a Gaara que viniera por si yo no podía …_

_-Matarme. -Sasuke acabo la frase sin emoción alguna._

_-Sí.- Contestó sin fuerzas el rubio.- Sabía que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que destruyeras Konoha._

_-Que gracia. Yo en cambio vine dispuesto a acabar contigo, pero no pude.- Con dificultad tomo el rostro del kitsune entre sus manos y golpeo suavemente su frente contra la ajena.- No me di cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaba hasta que te volví a ver Naruto._

_-No vuelvas a dejarme teme.- Pidió mientras dos cristalinas lágrimas abandonaban sus obres azules y Sasuke se vio obligado a estrecharle entre sus brazos al comprender el porque de aquel llanto._

_-Nunca más. Te lo prometo.- Beso su frente y acarició su espalda con suavidad.- Sécate esas lágrimas usoratonkachi, ¿o quieres que Iruka-sensei te vea así cuando se levante?_

_-Sasuke, creo que ya no quiero ser Hokage.- El moreno se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. continuo con su agarre y suspiró derrotado.- No creo que pueda hacerlo. Coger la misión y entregársela a un amigo sabiendo que no va a volver. No quiero volver a participar en otra guerra.- Sasuke rió ante la situación._

_-Ahora más que nunca debes ser el Hokage. Solo tu puedes cambiar este mundo de sangre Naruto. Solo tu tienes el poder para poner fin a estas guerras. Hasta que el camino de ninja no se más que un recuerdo, alguien debe velar por nosotros._

_Abrazados, alejados del mundo que les rodeaba, abandonados en su propia imaginación dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en una sombra más en aquel lugar. Tsunade atravesó son premura la habitación dedicándoles una sonrisa queda, pero no se molesto en hablarles. Con paso firme me dirigió hasta el quirófano. Shizune y Sakura la sonrieron cansadas. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer._


	10. Chapter 10

_Eres chunnin porque quieres_

Las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en su cabeza grabándose a fuego mientras sus sentidos desorientados trataban de acabar con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Los gritos de Sakura le hicieron comprender que estaba en el hospital y el frío intenso que sentía agarrotando sus músculos se presentó como un síntoma de la fiebre. Su boca seca se negó a pronunciar palabra mientras los médicos corrían de un lado a otro de la habitación. De pronto todo se calmo y sus pensamientos se hicieron un poco más ordenados.

Recordó vagamente la figura de ojos rojos que le había atacado por sorpresa y se sintió frustrado al comprender que nuevamente había sido incapaz de responder correctamente a un enfrentamiento. En más de una ocasión ese ninja pervertido se había burlado de él diciéndole que no se podía llegar a nada si uno mismo no quería, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que Hatake estaba equivocado. Fueron sus errores como sinobhi los que le impulsaron a hacerse cargo de la academia. Fueron esos mismos errores los que les permitieron conocerse.

Como hijo de ninjas Iruka había sido educado en el combate, como protegido del Hokage fue entrenado por los mejores, pero eso no le hizo mejorar. Con esfuerzo se convirtió en gennin y formo parte del único grupo de estudiantes que Itachi Uchiha entreno. Quizás fueron aquellos opacos rubíes los que le marcaron o el escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral cada vez que le hablaba directamente, pero lo que tuvo claro es que todo cambió en aquel momento.

Itachi se convirtió en un maestro, un amigo, un hermano, un amante. Se diluyó entre las formas de su propia existencia y se recreó de nuevo para convertirse en parte de él. Una parte que debía ocultarse al mundo. Fue demasiado joven y torpe para darse cuenta de la realidad. Uchiha ya tenía a alguien a quien podía amar como un igual, pero él, con la ilusión del primer amor, no se dio cuenta hasta que la cortina de humo que cubría la realidad se rasgo con los gritos de dolor que produjeron ante su propia perdida. Shisui Uchiha fue encontrado muerto y con su cuerpo enterraron los últimos vestigios mortales que habían atado a Itachi a aquel mundo.

Aquella noche Iruka abrió la puerta asustado. El ANBU se abrió paso cubriendo el suelo de barro y sangre. Las lágrimas, nunca antes derramadas, cubrían el rostro de su sensei y el castaño supo que no había palabras para calmar semejante dolor. Le tomó entre sus brazos y le besó con suavidad sin importarle acabar empapado por tan macabra sinovia. Fue su primera vez, aunque por desgracia apenas la recordaba. El dolor que rasgo sus entrañas fue el mismo que le concedió el sueño del que tardó en despertarse.

Por la mañana encontró la nota que Itachi le dejo. Las palabras rápidamente escritas y las letras tan corridas que le costaba diferenciar unas de otras, sin embargo sonrió al descubrir el significado. Entre las líneas se dibujaba un pequeño amor que seguía latiendo entre los dos, haciéndole creer que con el tiempo sería completamente suyo. Pero se equivoco.

La noche llegó y las sirenas de las alarmas atravesaron las calles de la aldea de la hoja advirtiendo de el peligro. Con paso ligero y el aliento gastado llegó hasta el bosque donde aquellos ojos rojos le observaron con el despreció de quien se cree superior a su adversario. Ni siquiera pudo encararlo, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres. El filo de la katana brillo junto a la luna roja y dejo caer el golpe que rozó su nariz. Una cicatriz que uniría sus mejillas nació surcando la ensangrentada piel. Frente a él un ANBU de cabellos plateados había desviado la mayor parte del golpe con un kunai.

Iruka miró al cielo y observo como su mayor pesadilla se dibuja contrastando contra el tranquilo paisaje. La guerra había dejado de ser un recuerdo pasado y convertía el futuro en un tiempo incierto. Empuñando las armas el capitán consiguió hacer retroceder a su pupilo, quien huyo oculto por el protector abrigo de las sombras.

Tardo casi dos años en descubrir el nombre del hombre que había salvado su vida. Kakashi Hatake, el copy-ninja de ojos desigual y vacía ilusión. Fue un simple gracias y una caricia sobre la herida que le hizo estremecerse lo que le hicieron entender que debía mantenerse alejado de él.

Mizuki llegó varios años después, su cabello de color plata le recordó tanto a él que no pudo evitar acercársele. Aquella tarde en la que casi no había trabajo se levantó de su asiento y se encontró acariciando aquellos mechones que jugueteaban entre sus dedos rebeldes. Las sonrisas y los besos que sucedieron a ese primer encuentro endulzaron sus noches solitarias, pero como el anterior también Mizuki le falló; solo que esta vez no debería haber nadie para salvarlo. Pero allí estaba, esa pequeña espalda que él debería haber protegido se alzaba orgullosa frente a él.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa sincera. Su pequeño alumno, el dulce zorro de nueve colas utilizo todo su devastador poder para protegerle. Y esa simple acción, por la que le sonrió, también le hizo darse cuenta de su propia flaqueza. Entreno más duro pero fue en vano y aunque lo supo desde el principio no por ello dejo de intentarlo. Él no era como los demás, no podía aceptar órdenes estúpidas que ponían en riesgo vidas inocentes. Solo Sandaime se dio cuenta de su talento y le alentó a utilizarlo.

La anestesia se diluyó en su sangre y las ideas se volvieron más confusas. Trato de levantarse pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Tomo aire y se sorprendió al encontrar que su boca había sido invadida por una mordaza de plástico que le ayudaba a mantener controlada su respiración. Se sintió incómodo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder arrancárselo, pero como antes, era demasiado débil para lograrlo por sus propios medios. Una vez más deseo que Kakashi estuviera allí. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, Kakashi se había ido. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre carmesí, tirado a los pies de Madara Uchiha. El llanto regreso y la desesperación le hizo agitarse.

Sakura despertó del insípido sueño y grito aterrada. En la cama su paciente se revolvía inquieto y las heridas que tanto le había costado sanar se reabrían empapando las gasas protectoras. Tsunade entro en la habitación para hacerse cargo de la situación. Consternada observó como las duras horas de trabajo eran hechas jirones tras unos instantes de incesante movimiento. Naruto entro corriendo y aparto a aquellos que estorbaban su paso. Sus dulces palabras aplacaron la ira desatada del inconsciente enfermo.

-Kakashi-sensei date prisa.- Suspiró angustiado y se reanudo la bandana.- Tengo que ir a buscarlo.- No era una avisó solo una cortés despedida. Sasuke asintió en la puerta y le se apartó para permitirle el paso. Una mano sobre el hombro y un beso en la mejilla le dijeron adiós. El quejido de Iruka le hizo desandar sus pasos y a su pesar Naruto sintió la obligación de aferrarle la mano mientras desesperaba por el regreso de su otro sensei.

-Sasuke.- Le llamo Tsunade con indecisión.- ¿Es cierto que Madara sigue vivo?

-No después de esta noche.- Sentenció y la mujer mordió su labio suplicando por que fuera cierto.

Kakshi se sujeto las costillas. Había evitado un golpe mortal, aunque la profundidad era alarmante sino se aseguraba de cerrarlo pronto. Frente a él su adversario le miraba furioso. Óbito había sufrido demasiado y su contraído cuerpo poco más podría hacer. El corazón estaba destrozado y solo las ganas de llevarse a alguien junto a él le permitía seguir respirando.

-Deberías rendirte ya.- Le pidió el peliplateado.

-Para que me des la honrosa muerte del perdedor. No gracias. Prefiero morir después de acabar contigo.

-Óbito.- Le llamó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.- Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero ahora eso ya no importa, tengo alguien que me espera en casa. Y si quiero volver a verle, tengo que acabar contigo.

Sus pies despegaron del suelo y solo los ojos Uchiha pudieron seguir aquellos serpenteante movimientos. Un golpe de kunai reboto contra el acero de un shuriken. Un giró y el golpe de la mano desnuda golpeo la piel abierta. Dos pasos de retroceso para tomar aliento y la danza macabra retomo el movimiento. Madara utilizo las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y lanzo su ultimo ataque dispuesto a apuñalar a su contrario, pero el brazo se negó a obedecerle. El ataque de Kakashi llegó sin demora. El chidori volvió a atravesar su corazón y supo que esa vez no le quedaban trucos para mantenerse con vida.

-¿Porqué?- Quisó saber el peliplateado.

-Porque los que abandonan a sus amigos son perores que escoria.- El hombre escupió sangre y Kakashi se arrodillo para levantarle la cabeza a modo que podría respirar mejor.

-Óbito.- Llamo con dulzura.

-Lo siento Kakashi, era demasiado fuerte para mi. No pude detenerle.- Las lagrimas lavaron los pecados de un alma que nunca fue culpable.

-Debería haber vuelto a por ti.

-Ya estaba muerto.- Sentenció sonriendo.- Madara robo mi cuerpo. Lo curo y me obligó a ser testigo de una masacre que no podía detener. Gracias por liberarme Kakashi.- Su respiración entre cortada le hizo saber que no le quedaba tiempo.- Rin y yo siempre te cuidaremos.

-Aunque no os pueda ver.- Oculto su rostro en el pecho que había dejado de latir y aulló como un animal herido. A varios metros de él una planta atrapamoscas sonrió dándose a la fuga.

Madara había muerto y con él sus estúpidas ideas serían enterradas. Pronto las aguas volverían a su cauce y se olvidarían de él. Mientras tanto descansaría , volvería a infiltrarse, se disfrazaría de ellos y los eliminaría. Uno a uno sin que sospechasen nada. Su felicidad interna le volvió descuidado y no le permitió ver la arena que se aferró a su cuerpo apresándole.

-Zetsu, miembro de Akatsuki. Por los delitos cometidos contra shinobis, civiles y el mundo ninja el consejo de los cinco Kages te condena a muerte. Si tienes unas últimas palabras puedes decirlas ahora.

-Que te jodan.- Gaara ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, el ataúd del desierto hizo su trabajo a la perfección y solo el polvo quedo de lo que antes habían sido huesos.

Lee observó desde la distancia y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El mismo había sido víctima de la gloria del pelirrojo, sabía de sobra su poder; y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante su efectividad. Gaara agachó la mirada avergonzado, no había deseado matarlo, pero sabía que tener a un Akatsuki vivo reportaba más problemas que alegrías y como Kazekage tomo la decisión más sabia.

-Debemos reunirnos con Kakashi.- Dijo sacando al moreno de su asombro. Con un salto avanzo varios metros y pronto su compañero le alcanzó.

-Me alegra ver que has cambiado.- El pelirrojo giro los ojos sin comprender.-Antes disfrutabas matando, ahora solo lo haces cuando es estrictamente necesario.

-Antes no era consciente del dolor que causaba cuando segaba una vida.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ya he tomado medicina. Ya no duele.- Su mano señaló su corazón y Lee le sonrió aunque no entendía a que se refería su amigo.

Encontraron a Kakashi acicalando el cadáver de su oponente. Respetaron su duelo y se ofrecieron a tomar el cuerpo, pero el jounnin se negó dándoles las gracias. Si le sorprendió ver al Kazekage de Suna allí no dijo nada que lo demostrase. Caminaron en silencio a través de las empedradas calles hasta el hospital de Konoha. En la puerta Tsunade les esperaba y solo al verlos volver vivos respiro tranquila por primera vez aquella noche.

-Se llamaba Óbito Uchiha.- Dijo Kakashi mostrando al hombre que cargaba.- Madara robó su cuerpo al morir. El no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió. Por favor Godaime -sama entiérralo como un ninja.

-Lee llévale al depósito. Quítale esa porquería y ponle un uniforme de gala.- El muchacho asintió y con cuidado recogió el cuerpo.

-Gracias Hokage-sama.- La mujer giro la cabeza restándole importancia al hecho.

-Deberías entrar, esta refrescando e Iruka no tardará en despertar.- El viento movió las coletas rubias y la mujer sonrió al comprobar que el ninja ya no estaba en la puerta.- Que vamos a hacer Kazekage-sama los jóvenes ya no respetan ni tan siquiera la norma de no correr en el hospital.

-Con permiso señora, no creo que ninguno de nosotros respete ninguna norma cuando se trata de seres queridos.

-Ya, ¿por eso tratas de robarme a mis shinobis por la espalda?- Las mejillas del muchacho adquirieron un matiz rojizo y la mujer le sonrió como una madre. -¿Sabes porque le he hecho volver?

-Porque tenías miedo de que aceptara mi propuesta.- Una negación con la cabeza fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-No pequeño bobo.- Le acarició el pelo con ternura.- Lee es un ninja y es leal a esta aldea. Una vida de civil, incluso a tu lado no sería vida par a él. Por eso le voy a mandar como Suna como mi delegado. Y espero que pronto Suna nos honre con el envió de un igual.

-Temari estará encantada.- Entro tras ella y la voz somnolienta de Naruto le llegó de pronto. Un abrazo le rodeo los hombros y no pudo evitar devolverlo.

-No sabía que venías.- Le dijo el rubio sonriendo y Gaara trato de devolverle el gesto, pero la sonrisa de su cara parecía una mueca retorcida propia de un demente; así que resignado volvió a su expresión habitual.

-Sasuke Uchiha sigue vivo.- Naruto sintió palidecer ante las palabras de quien creía su amigo.- La sentencia dictado contra él dictaba la pena de muerte.

-No dejaré que le mates.- El zorro se sacudió en su interior.- Me da igual lo que digáis.

-Sasuke murió, ¿verdad Naruto?- El rubio asintió.- Eso es lo que vengo a decirte. La pena capital se cumplió. Sasuke Uchiha a expirado sus culpas para la comunidad ninja. Pero yo que tu no le mandaría a misiones fuera de la aldea. Muchos ninjas han perdido demasiado por culpa de esta guerra y el nombre de tu amigo esta inscrito con sangre en sus pérdidas.- Naruto asintió agradecido y se separó del muchacho para hacer participe de la noticia a los demás.

Kakashi entro en la habitación casi reverenciando la presencia inconsciente del castaño que esperaba su llegada. Una sonrisa queda se dibujo en sus labios y suspiro aliviado al notar aquella respiración acompasada. Sakura le había retenido en la puerta y no le permitió entrar hasta que sus heridas estuvieron lo suficientemente sanadas como para no poner en peligro su salud. Dos dedos viajaron hasta su máscara y tiro de ella liberándose de una opresión que nunca antes había sentido.

Recorrió con las yemas el borde del rostro y suspiro aliviado. Colocó su frente contra la morena y beso con dulzura la punta de la nariz. Unos ojos color miel parpadearon cansados y después se abrieron sorprendidos. Iruka arrancó los cables que se mantenían adheridos a su cuerpo y abrazo al peli plateado que le observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Levantó la cabeza y con los ojos húmedos beso aquellos labios que nunca creyó poder volver a sentir.

-Estabas muerto.- Sollozó.- Te ví en el suelo. Te vi muerto.

-Lamento ser más duro de lo que pensabas.- Iruka se arrodilló en la cama y volvió a abrazarle.- Más despacio.- Pidió sobándose las heridas.

-Perdona.- Rió besándole de nuevo.

Naruto se apartó de la puerta medio abierta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sus maestros estaban bien y Sasuke también. Pronto el mundo dejaría de girar alrededor de aquella espiral de locura al que la guerra les había orbitado. Con paso seguro se dirigió hasta el Uchiha que le esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la sala de urgencias. Tsunade no le dejaría abandonar el hospital hasta que le hubieran trasplantado los ojos de Itachi, pero todo saldría bien, estaría en buenas manos. Cansado se dejó caer sobre el hombro del moreno y en pocos minutos se quedo completamente dormido. Sasuke sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Parecía imposible que un día pudiera haber renunciado a tener ese dulce cuerpo a su lado. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora que el sentimiento de venganza había desaparecido podía ser libre para vivir su propia vida.


	11. Destino

Sasuke se miro las manos como un bebe que por primera vez enfoca su vista en un objeto. La luz le resultaba aún molesta, pero el poder volver a ver era un regalo tan grande que ese pago le parecía efímero. Además Sakura le había asegurado que sería un efecto temporal. Con curiosidad se miro en el espejo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su demacrado rostro. Delgado y pálido daba la impresión de haber envejecido diez años, pero para su sorpresa pudo reconocerse a si mismo y no a una grotesca parodia de su hermano mayor como en un principio había creído.

Tomo aire y vislumbró un reflejo rojizo en el fondo de aquellos azabaches. El sharingan pronto estaría completamente apagado y solo le serviría para el combate; aunque conociendo a Naruto no le permitiría volver a exponerse al peligro de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y el rubio la atravesó como invocado por un hechizo. Sasuke sonrió al verle, estaba mucho más hermoso de la última vez que le vio. Aunque por supuesto no se podía estar pendiente de la imagen de uno cuando un amigo esta muriendo entre tus brazos. Sonrió y el rubio se estremeció sorprendido.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?- Pregunto sorprendido. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo, que por primera vez me alegro de que me obligaras a seguir viviendo.-Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta de eso? Chico deberías saber, que como futuro Hokage siempre tomo las mejores decisiones.- El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el funeral?- Naruto arrugo el morro.

-No sabría decirte. Había poca gente, la mayoría eran jounnins.

-Es normal, todos los que le conocieron deben de ser de la edad de Kakashi y muchos de sus amigos probablemente estén muertos. Fíjate en mí si no. Era un Uchiha y casi no se nada de él.- El rubio asintió y se sentó en la cama.-Tsunade me ha dicho que le has pedido que te empiece a asignar misiones en cuanto lo crea conveniente.

-La aldea esta con poco efectivo después de la última batalla y además hay que sumarle las bajas de Kakashi e Iruka-sensei.

-Lo sé. He estado hablando con ella. Le he pedido trabajo.- Naruto ahogo un gemido de desacuerdo.- No es lo que crees. En mi condición me parece un milagro que haya aceptado la propuesta.

-Olvídalo hablare con Oba-can para que te retire del servicio activo.

-Naruto, solo voy a hacerme cargo del trabajo de Iruka en la academia.- El rubio le miro sorprendido.- Aún tengo que aprender a controlar estos ojos y además no creo que sea buena idea tentar a la suerte saliendo de la aldea.

-Tu nunca fuiste un cobarde teme.-Le recordó.

-Ya, pero si alguien buscara venganza y acabara matándome tu no lo dejarías pasar.- Su interlocutor se mordió el labio al saberse descubierto.-Esta vez no voy a pensar en mi Naruto, voy a pensar en nosotros.-Una sonrisa de prepotente satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

-Teme.- Grito arrojándose a sus brazos.

Sasuke sonrió con perversión y Naruto acepto el reto. Con pereza se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Colocó una silla delante, atrancándola y se giro para quedar frente a su amante. Su juguetona mano bajo la cremallera de la anaranjada sudadera y la rejilla dejó a la vista su trabajado torso. El moreno le observo con fervor y de una patada retiro la sábana que molestaba.

Con pasos felinos el zorro camino alrededor de la cama y dibujo su contorno con la mano. Ascendió hasta rozar los dedos de los pies y disfruto al sentir el escalofrió que le produjo. Se sentó en la cama y paso una pierna sobre el cuerpo tumbado para acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Se agachó y beso le beso la nariz, luego la frente y siguió mordiéndole la oreja. Era tan divertido provocarle que casi resultaba sencillo. Dejo que su abdomen subiera y bajara golpeando la hombría del moreno y no pudo reprimir que se le escapara una risa al ver los esfuerzos que el otro hacía por reprimir un gemido de placer.

Sasuke le agarro por detrás de la cabeza y con fuerza innecesario le atrajo contra él. La boca de Naruto se abrió para aceptar aquella invasora lengua que se adueño de su razón con hábiles giros y húmedas razones. Sintió que su entre pierna se endurecía y dirigió su mano hacía ella, pero el Uchiha le intercepto en el camino.

-Sasuke.- Pidió sumiso.

-Estamos en un hospital Naruto.

-¿Y eso va a detenerte ahora?

Con el deseo encendido en su mirada le giro y le tumbo en la cama. Naruto rió desde abajo cuando el azabache aspiró su aroma y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago mientras la lengua de este descendía por su abdomen hasta el pantalón, mojando la tela.

Las risas llegaron hasta la habitación de al lado y Kakashi emitió un suspiro de resignación mientras acababa de pelar una manzana para Iruka. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte y las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo.

-No debí dejar a Naruto en manos de Jiraya, ese viejo loco le ha pervertido.

-Jiraya no tiene nada que ver. Están en esa edad en que los jóvenes disfrutan de su cuerpo a todos horas.- Umino tomo un pedazo de manzana.

-Tu aún sigues en esa edad.- El peliplateado sonrió.- Y por desgracia es contagioso..

-¿Quieres hacerles la competencia?- Una almohada en su cara fue su respuesta.

Sakura sintió que una vena en la frente se la hinchaba a la vez que oía los cada vez más altos gemidos de sus compañeros. Sai la miro divertido mientras esta se decidía a entrar y matarlos o dejarlos a ver si se daban cuenta del espectáculo que montaban. Definitivamente prefería matarlos. Un golpe seco derribo la puerta sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y Sasuke activo el saa ringan ante el peligro.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo malditos cerdos?!- Bajo la voz y apretó el puño furiosa.- Os recuerdo que estáis en un hospital. -Cerró la puerta de nuevo y suspiro cansada, seguro que Tsunade-sama nunca había tenido esos problemas con sus compañeros de equipo.- Es que no van a madurar nunca.- Un beso en su mejilla le hizo sonrojarse.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan a mi tu me pareces la más bonita de todas.- La muchacha miro a Sai con los ojos desorbitados sin entender a que venían aquellas palabras, pero la sonrisa sincera del muchacho la hizo no decir nada. Simplemente le devolvió un casto beso en los labios y volvió al trabajo.

Lee escuchó los gritos desde la calle y sonrió, echaría de menos a sus amigos, pero estaba seguro de que pronto los volvería a ver. Habría deseado despedirse de ellos pero el kazekage lo había dejado claro, abandonarían el pueblo tras el entierro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger su mochila y ponerse en camino.

El pelirrojo le observo desde la puerta a su lado Shikamaru y la Hokage esperan la llegado del rezagado. La mujer les despidió con la mano mientras le advertía al Nara que no debía retrasar su vuelta por muy problemática que esta podría resultarle. El genio sacudió la mano haciéndola saber que había captado el mensaje y se dispuso a seguir al guardián de la arena. Desde detrás, con perspectiva, todo se veía mejor. Gaara había acelerado su marcha para que la Hokage no podría cambiar de decisión e hiciera quedarse a Lee. Ahora el alumno de Gai era suyo, por mucho que el maestro suplicara y llorara, Rock había sido designado indefinidamente a Suna.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho de su deducción aunque por aquella problemática situación al final había sido él el que había resultado perjudicado. Saludo con la cabeza a un caminante de largo cabello blanco y tuvo que darse la vuelta para fijarse bien en el recién llegado. Lee también se paro y Gaara se vio obligado a imitarles.

-¿Ese era …?- Pregunto el muchacho que vestía una cota de malla verde.

-Si. Me parece que aunque me retrase un par de días la Hokage ni siquiera notara mi ausencia.- Sonriendo emprendieron el camino hacía su destino.

Tsunade se quedo en la puerta despidiéndoles pero cuando la luz del sol reflejó aquella larga cabellera blanca y el dueño le obsequió una sonrisa de playboy no pudo evitar llorar. Salió corriendo y tomo entre sus brazos a aquel hombre.

-Estas vivo.- Sollozó.- El te mató.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado pero, ahora estoy aquí.- La besó y por primera vez en años ella no trato de pulverizarle las costillas. Caminaron en silencio por las calles mientras los asombrados aldeanos le saludaban sorprendidos.

-¡Ero-sennin!- La voz de Naruto les sorprendió. Asomado a la ventana del hospital con medio cuerpo fuera sacudía el brazo llamando su atención.-¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Nagato me lo prometió! ¡Dijo que traería de vuelta a todos!- Sasuke le metió de vuelta a la habitación y estuvo a punto de gritarle pero la felicidad de Naruto le envolvió.- Ha vuelto.- Dijo entre lágrimas.- Él y tú.

Le beso los labios y le abrazo. Naruto tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer que el universo orbitase según su deseo. Un enemigo se había convertido en aliado y un antiguo compañero había podido redimirse. Había sido un buen trabajo. Sería un buen Hokage de eso, estaba completamente seguro.


End file.
